A Gift
by Hellfire17
Summary: Obito was dying he knew that and nothing could change it, he found it a fitting end for a man like him to die alone in an empty forest, lost among the Dimensions. but when a young boy stumbles upon his dying body missing an eye he decided to try for one last act of good and gives the boy his right eye. the boy's name Harry Potter. Sharingan Harry but limited in abilities.
1. A Gift

**Just to get this out of the way Obito came to HP dimension because let's say when he was dying in an attempt to delay kaguya's recovery he switched the dimensions but got lost in between, everything in naruto still plays out as it did just obito ended in HP world.**

 **Also Harry will not be OP people like dumbledore and voldemort (with a body) would destroy him. I am bringing threats and powers to level the playing field and increasing the power and skill of people like voldemort and dumbledore to allow them to keep pace. Also Harry will not be pulling susano'o and amaterasu or even Tsukuyomi any time soon if at all, he may be powerful but compared to shinobi yeah no so his use of the Mangekyo is limited and limited to his right eye.**

* * *

Obito appeared in swirling vortex and fell the ground he felt himself dying. At the very least he managed to delay Kaguya. He looked around he knew he wasn't in his world the odds of him landing in his own after being thrown into the vortex between worlds was so astronomical that only Naruto could be that lucky. He let out a choking laugh, this was an end fitting for someone like him, a criminal just another dead body if there was sentient life in this world he would most likely be just another body, a case that was never solved. Though it wasn't a bad place to die the middle of forest, it reminded him of Konoha, reminded him of home.

He heard the crunching of twigs and turned his head. He saw a little boy that couldn't be any older than seven wander in. He was sniffing and muttering something in a foreign language. Obito saw he was holding his right eye and blood was dripping from it. The boy stumbled and his slipped for a moment allowing Obito to see his right eye or rather where his right eye should have been. He had caused and seen enough injuries to know that the boy's eye was lost.

The boy let out a cry of panic as he laid eyes on what most likely looked like a dead body. Even though he knew it was pointless the odds of his language existing in this world much less this boy understanding it were non existent, he still called out to him. "Boy come here." he gestured hoping the boy would understand, it seems he did as he slowly came towards him flinching as yet another piece of Obito's body turned into dust and vanished in the wind.

The boy bent down and said something in a semi comforting tone before he got up most likely to get help. But Obito grabbed him by the shirt stopping him, he knew there was no chance for his survival. He pulled the boy towards him even as he struggled to get away no doubt thinking Obito had some kind of harmful intentions, but even weakened as he was a small child who was much too skinny stood no chance.

The boy watched in horrified fascination as Obito, still holding him, reached for his own face the boy nearly threw up when he saw Obito pluck out his own eyeball. Than he began to reach for the boy himself with that same hand. His hand reached the boy's own damaged eye socket realized he needed to remove the old damaged eye Obito used his chakra to stick the boy's shirt to himself before using his now free hand to remove the boy's damaged eye. The boy panicked when he felt Obito remove his eye but that his hand glowed green and he was frozen in shock. He placed his eye in the boy's right eye socket. For a moment it was as if he was looking out of the rinnegan as he saw his own decaying body his chakra being destroyed by the all-killing-ash-bone. Then the image cut off and the boy collapsed to the ground holding his eye.

* * *

Seven year old Harry Potter was having a really bad day…well more like a really bad life. When he was a baby his parents were killed in a car crash (though his aunt always tried to tell him they were drunks something told him she was wrong) he was left with his relative who despite claiming they took him in out of the kindness of their hearts (which he seriously doubted. He knew someone or something was threatening them, his cupboard allowed him to hear almost everything in the house including them arguing about why they couldn't get rid of him. Then today he cousin had ambushed him and held him down even going as far as to pull a knife so " _everyone will know you're a freak"_ before he slashed Harry's eye. Luckily for him it seemed most of his gang didn't expect him to actually cut Harry so they ran and grabbed an adult causing Dudley and his remaining gang to bolt. Harry ran off trying to go home knowing that nothing would be done about his cousin or Harry would probably be scolded for ruining his knife.

He stumbled into the woods when he came across what seemed to be a dead body before he saw it moved and realized it was alive. When the man lying on the ground called out to him Harry moved closer, then a piece of the guy's body peeled off and was caught by the wind, like he was made out of burnt firewood. Harry bent down and told him he was going for help when the man grabbed him with surprising strength. Harry struggled but the just pulled him closer, he watched with horrified fascination first with the fact that the man's eyes were blood red with strange markings then as he pulled out his own eye. Reaching towards Harry, the man let go of his shirt but for some reason he was still stuck and unable to escape. Harry felt the man's hand reach into his eye socket and pull out his ruined eye. Than the hand holding the man's eye began to glow green before he placed it in Harry head. When he pulled back he was surprised he was able to see out of his eye again yet everything looked strange more clear and slower as if it was all moving through syrup. He looked at the man's body and recoiled it looked like he was being eaten from the inside out.

Than agony enveloped him, his right eye burned as he felt to the ground clutching his newly acquired eye. Unknown to him his magic had first turned the eye into his own making a part of his DNA and unknowing adding chakra to his body but by doing so it reactivated the Potter family curse of eyesight. The reason all Potter men were forced to wear glasses. The blood wards sensing an attack on its charge also reacted. The three types of magic fighting left a strange result. His entire body began to burn as his magic was forced to make chakra coils to allow his body to survive the transplanting of the eye, this would have been impossible if it was not for the minute residue of Juubi chakra, the creator and original source of all chakra. Of course there needed to be a source of chakra for these coils to draw from so they tried for the magical core but that was not chakra. Realizing it's charge was about to die the blood wards abandoned their nearly successful attempt to destroy the curse, and began to force Harry's magical core to adapt.

When all was said and done Harry had a almost completely new layout of magic. It had merged with his new chakra to form some kind of hybrid of the two. He could still perform magic but accident magic would mostly become a thing of the past. In result of his eyes his left eye no longer had the curse but his right eye had a stranger affect to the curse and in a way it was good. The curse was constantly trying to degrade his eye sight down to a poor level but the sharingan was far too powerful to affected meaning that despite the fact that he should have been able to turn the eye on and off it was stuck on as it was constantly fighting against the curse, of course the blood wards were doing their best to fight back by powering the sharingan in an attempt to push the curse back.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw that barely anytime had past before his eyes landed on the man who gave him his new eye. Only for them to widened in horror as he saw that there was now a gaping hole in his chest and he looked like the slightest breeze would scatter him. The man smiled at him seeing he was awake. " _Watashi no saigo no kōi wa yoikoto no hitotsu ni naru koto ga dekite ureshī."_ the man said before he shattered into thousands of flakes and scattering to the winds. Harry closed his eyes and looked down after a few moments he realized it was raining. Opening his eyes he saw that no it wasn't rain, he was… crying? He wiped away his tears in surprise. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, it never solved any of his problems so eventually he just stopped crying.

* * *

Harry heard a teacher calling out for him and decided to get this over. The teacher found him with his still bloody eye. The woman began to look his over wiping away the blood when the blood was gone she looked him in the eye and screamed. Harry's eyes widened he had forgotten that he now had the other man's eye and that it was blood red. She couldn't tell anyone he would get into trouble! Harry was panicking his magic surged yet not in it's usual manner with it's new coils it was unable to react as it normally would have. Instead it surged into his new right eye the markings spun and put a single thought into her head, _there is nothing you saw in his eyes that you found unusual._ Of course unusual was a subjective term the woman saw the amount of blood and deep scar and assumed correctly that his eye had been ruined thus what she thought she saw were the ruined remains of his old eye.

The woman calmed down and looked guilty. "I am sorry Harry I was just surprised." she pulled him into a hug and he stiffed unused to non harmful physical contact. "It will be okay you'll see." she told him, before she stood up and grabbed his hand. "Now let's get you to the nurse's office." she said leading him back to the school.

Harry laid down in his new bed, the Dursley's realizing that people were now suspicious after their son carved out his cousin's eye. Moved him to the smallest bedroom in the house to cover for themselves. Strangely it seemed whatever he did to Miss Helens affected everyone else as well because whenever someone looked at him they only saw the ruined eye not his new and strange eye and that was how he became half blind.

He felt exhausted after a long day. As he drifted off to sleep his mind was filled with images of battles between gods and men. Of two young men, one who glowed as if he was the sun itself and the other who seemed to darken the area around him merely by existing. It was also here he learned the name of his new eye. _Sharingan._ As he felt himself drift off from this vision he felt happy for some reason when the man of light shook hands with the man of darkness.

* * *

 **Done! So yes Harry saw the end of the fight with Kaguya because Kakashi at the time still had obito's sharingan. Also Yes Harry's accidental magic is now channeled through his right Sharingan. Oh and yes I did use the whole 'potter family is cursed with poor eyesight' thing big deal. oh and Obito's last words were 'I am glad my last act could be one of good.'**


	2. Before Hogwarts

**Harry's observations: these are his observations so even if they are a false he does not know that. And the reason Harry trains so hard is because he wants to honor the memory of the man who gave him his eye.**

* * *

Harry cast a wary eye about the shopping center he was in. what did Hagrid call it Diagon Alley? It was amazing to the see the way the energy swirled and interacted with each other looking up to the sky he saw a translucent dome covering the entire alley.

Entering the bank he felt something brush up against the illusion on his right eye. He saw a goblin peer at him strangely as he walk by but it shook its head dismissively and mutter something incomprehensible. And a quick talk with the goblins and something about a vault seven hundred thirteen, and the goblin went to hand his key back and Hagrid reached for it but Harry snatched it before he could. "Thank you Hagrid but I believe I can look after my key from now on." He said coolly, Hagrid looked put off and the goblin smirked no doubt amused.

Getting into the cart Harry felt a small thrill as he went down but he was more mesmerized by the area around him. His sharingan allowed him to see everything and even the illusion which was meant to stop someone for seeing what was going on could not effect the sharingan plus over the years Harry had gained plenty of experience with illusions. When they reached his vault he watched with curiosity as the goblin unlocked his vault. His Sharingan unconsciously memorizing how it was done.

The Goblin saw his look and smirked. "If anyone but a goblin tried that they would be sucked in and trapped." he warned with a glare and smirk. As if he was annoyed that Harry was trying to copy the Goblin but also amused as if daring him to try.

Harry smirked back. "Good to know." he said 'but I bet you never faced the sharingan before.'

After a quick stop at Vault Seven hundred and thirteen which contain an object that was loaded with magic as in it contained more magic than every person he had ever met combined. With the object picked up they were off and soon picking up his supplies their last stop was a wand shop. Entering the shop Harry saw something moved with his right eye even though his left saw nothing reacting he punched when the thing was right in front of him. A man fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Mister Ollivander 're ya okay?!" Hagrid cried as the man fell to the floor he was standing outside as he was too tall to fit through the doorway.

The man quickly recovered. "Yes Hagrid I am fine thank you," he assured Hagrid dusting himself off. "I admit I did not expect you to detect me. how did you do so?" he asked.

Harry smirked. "Trade secret." the man chuckled.

Before he peered at Harry. "Yes I see. You have a beautiful eye." that wasn't too strange to hear, people thought that by complementing his left eye it would make up for the perceived loss of his right. What was strange was that the man was staring at his right eye when he said that.

An hour and a trashed store later Harry walked out with a new eleven inch Holly wood phoenix feather wand. "Yer alright der 'Arry?" Hagrid asked a lot of stuff blew up while in there.

"Yes fine." he considered something for a moment. "Hagrid would mind if I went home on my own I want to stop by a friend's house?" Hagrid frowned but saw no reason why so long as he escorted Harry to the train station he should be fine.

* * *

As soon as Hagrid was out of sight, Harry looked around before his eye shifted and in swirling vortex he vanished. This ability was called Kamui he didn't know how he knew that all he knew was that after he used it, when he went to sleep that night he was plagued by dreams of it's uses.

He only discovered the ability after his uncle came home drunk one day, after the loss of his original right eye the Dursley's standing in the community to a major hit, after all for all their claims that Harry was delinquent it was their son that held him down and carved out his own cousin's eye. This in turn hurt his standing at work as most of the people in town knew each other and everyone was a gossip. Soon the information reached his boss which got him in trouble for a while and he missed a promotion. Getting drunk he decided to attack the source of his troubles, his nephew. It was then Harry discovered that just because he could see Vernon moving in slow motion didn't mean he could move faster. Unable to get out of the way he flinched but to his surprise Vernon just passed right through him like a ghost tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground. The man got back up and swung at him repeated but nothing he did could hit the boy. Wishing to get out of there he vanished in a spiral.

He ended up in some strange block place before collapsing to the ground unconscious completely exhausted. When he woke he explored the dimension finding several scrolls in a language he didn't understand and a lot of weapons as in enough to fill up the entire Dursley household. After what he assumed was a few hours he found himself wanting to leave but could not find the way out. It was only when he had a near panic attack did he feel a surge of energy in his right eye and then in a manner similar to how he arrived he vanished, reappearing in a very familiar clearing. It was the same one that he met the man who gave his right eye. Leaning over a nearby puddle he saw his right looked different from how it was before. Where before it had a bunch of those common things teachers were always going on about now it looked like three stretched triangles that each curved at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. It was only there for a moment before exhaustion overcame him once more and the eye vanished returning to it's normal appearance.

* * *

After that he practice, not just with the eye but the weapons and the scrolls. It was during that search for ways to use the weapons he found out where the man was from, Japan. Using his right eye he quickly memorized the language. It was learning how to speak the language that he discovered what the man's last words were. " _I am glad my last act could be one of good."_ that drove him to help people he didn't want that man's gift to go to waste.

At first he signed up for classes that taught not only Karate but also weapons. At two hundred a month he managed to convince Vernon if he paid that Harry would not say anything bad about them nor do any 'freakish' things in front of them. His uncle quickly agreed and also signed up Dudley for boxing classes saying that it would teach how to take care of himself.

Harry breezed through all the classes able to mimic anything he saw perfectly. But he was out of fighting for a month after he twisted his ankle trying to copy a move that was beyond his physical capabilities. He learned his body had to be able to keep up with his eye, but had discovered in turn the ability to enhance his body by using the same power as what went into his eye. Once he thought he was at a good enough level he began to practice with weapons once more he breezed through the ranks learning everything in a tenth the time it took anyone else. He never lost a fight with any weapon. His eye allowing him to see any move they could make before they even moved. His teacher called him the greatest prodigy he had ever seen, so natural he was surprised when after only a year of Karate and six month of kendo he dropped the classes. His uncle didn't care as now he no longer had to pay for him.

The reason he had dropped the classes was simple even if he wanted to he couldn't get a good fight out of anyone there anymore he had hit a wall. No matter what he did they just couldn't keep up. He even tried closing his right eye but by that point his entire body had been enhanced to the point where not a single person could give him a challenge with the exception of his teacher and even he for all his skill couldn't keep up with Harry's stamina.

* * *

With that done he began to train with the scrolls he had found. The writing was in an archaic form of Japanese from the days of shoguns but with the sharingan he managed to translate it. It detailed basic exercises one could take to train the power, which he found out was called chakra.

The first exercise was called the leaf exercise which involved sticking a leave to his head with chakra. It should have only taken him a month to learn according to the scrolls but it took him six. That was a major blow to his pride it took six times longer to learn the most basic of techniques. It took him another seven months to master spinning the leaf in his palm and another three to learn how to do on his forehead. The reason it took so long for him to master the leaf spinning exercise was apparently he was spinning the wrong way for four months, making little to no progress till he began to spin it the other way out of sheer frustration and to his surprise it was easier.

He had finally be making progress with the tree walking exercise when the letter arrived. He at first thought it was a prank till his aunt had seen it, she had been quick to tell yes it was real and yes he was going. Apparently she could no longer tolerate having a freak like him in the house and he had long since learned how to use the sharingan to tell when she was lying so he knew she was telling the truth.

With the sharingan Harry had been a prodigy at school, he had already been pretty smart but now he could remember everything perfectly, allowing him to breeze through problems in math and science. This had hurt the Dursley's reputation even more as it looked like they were threatening him to keep him from out doing their son in classes, but it also meant he had his pick of which school he wanted to go to. No doubt his aunt would have said he was going to a school criminal children or disabled children, but when asked he said he was going to the same school as his parents an exclusive school that had seen his talent and in honor of their memory he decided to go there.

* * *

All too quickly September first approached and soon he was on his way to Kings Cross Station no doubt his family wouldn't notice he was gone till it was too late and then they would probably throw a party. Arriving at the station he wandered around until he saw one of the pillars filled with magic. Assuming it work in a manner similar to the entrance way to Diagon Alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. He walked up and placed his hand on the pillar he was surprised when his hand passed through but he shrugged and stepped through anyway.

* * *

 **Okay the reason Harry's chakra control is so shitty is several reasons first the combination of magic and chakra has thrown it out of whack. Second because his coils are new as in created directly from Juubi chakra it has no prior experience no DNA memory for any of it. Lastly he has the reserves of a chunin but the potency of chakra equivalent to that of Kage. Chakra potency is the reason why Kyuubi has so much power, if you were to fill two glass with chakra one with say the average jonin and the other the kyuubi the Jonin's would be like dish soap and the kyuubi's would be like tar, Harry's is like syrup thicker than soap but not Tar.**

 **This has the effect of his potency does not match his reserves making very difficult to control. He is also not Sasuke, naruto or sakura. What I mean is he doesn't have the masterful control over his chakra that Sakura naturally does. Nor does he have Sasuke's prodigious talent because while he is a prodigy by the stands of regular people by uchiha standards he is average. Nor does he have the ridiculous learning curve of Naruto in that once he puts he mind to something he learns stupidly fast. Oh and he can't spend all his time training he has school which eats up a lot of time. Because remember in the shinobi world if they spent all their time training at his age that would be them practicing for school for Harry this is an after school activity. So where they have instructors to help them Harry is all on his own no one to help with anything so he has to go off what he finds in scrolls and what he can piece together.**

 **Oh and no he will not be going to the Naruto verse**


	3. Train Ride

**So Harry trying to follow Japanese culture makes sense remember he thinks Obito is from Japan so he tries to honor what he sees as Obito's heritage. Second the reason Harry's left eye is still so much better than a normal person's eye is because it was forced to adapt to even slightly keep up with the sharingan.**

* * *

Harry sat on the train waiting for it to begin moving, he had arrived an hour earlier and quickly found a compartment it was a bit strange he admitted to be an area with such a large concentration of magic, it was very distracting, especially those weird little creatures floating about even with the mangekyou he had trouble seeing them clearly but they were very distracting.

The door to his compartment opened and a girl with a head full of bushy hair peered in. "do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, shyly.

"Sure." Harry nodded, she smiled and lugged her trunk into the compartment. Harry help her place on top when she noticed he didn't have a trunk.

"Where is your trunk?" she asked, looking around.

"It is shrunk in my pocket." he lied easily in truth it was in the Kamui dimension but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Oh. I saw a trunk like that in the store but it was really expensive and I had to choose between that and one that was expanded to hold all my books." she admitted, before pulling a few books out of her trunk from up top. "Have you read any of the course books? I have read them all I found them very interesting especially transfiguration."

Harry smiled as she babbled and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you." the girl blushed.

"I'm sorry my name is Hermione Granger." she said introducing herself and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Hermione and yes I have read the books."

Harry leaned back causing his hair to shift. When he introduced himself she knew who he was of course but considering how rude she had been before she decided not to make a fool of herself again. She saw part of a scar on his forehead and assumed that was part of the infamous lightning bolt scar. She couldn't see it clearly with long hair in the way and she had to admit it was nice to see someone with hair that was even worse than hers. But when he leaned back his hair shifted and showed a scar on the bottom of his eye as well.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked seeing part of the scar. "Is it okay?" she asked worried, she had read some books which claimed that Harry had been fighting dragons and dark wizards. She had dismissed them as children stories but now.

Harry sighed and brushed his hair out of the way, he grew it long exactly for that reason to make sure people would stop staring, well that and because in shogun era in Japan this was a common style to put one's hair in.

Hermione gasped as she saw the Illusion of his ruined eye. "I'm sorry." she muttered shrinking in on herself. Figures the first person Know-it-all Granger managed to meet she would be rude to.

"Why?" he asked seeing her shrink. "Unless you blinded me it's not your fault."

* * *

Hermione seemed uncomfortable for a while after that even after the train began to move and she nearly sighed in relief when the door opened. A small chubby boy nervously peered in. "do-do you mind if I sit here?" he asked stuttering slightly.

"No," Harry said before turning to Hermione. "You?"

"Not at all." she said, Harry helped the shy boy place his trunk up top though he did a grab a book from the trunk.

The three of them sat in a more comfortable silence then before each reading their own book. Harry was reading a book on arithmancy and saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. "Your pet is about to escape." he said causing the boy who introduced himself as Neville to look down and grab it just before it managed to escape.

"Thanks." Neville muttered as he put the toad back in his pocket. "He is always trying to escape." he admitted with a blush.

"No problem."

A few minutes later a trolley came by to see if they wanted anything. Harry looked at it considering. "Three of everything." he said, Hermione and Neville looked at him strangely.

Paying for the food, Harry quickly dug in. eating the sweets very fast. Hermione and Neville stared in slight horror as he devoured the sweets. "That can't be good for your teeth."

Neville looked at her strangely. "Are you a muggleborn?" he asked.

"So what if I am?" she asked glaring at him, daring him to make a comment about her heritage.

"T-t-th-there's nothing wrong with that of course it is just that in the magical world fixing bad teeth is really easy. In fact it is one of the first things medi-wizards learn." he stuttered on seeing her glare. Hermione frowned realizing how obsolete, magic made her parents professions.

"Oh sorry." She mumbled.

Neville shrugged. "It's okay I get it, some purebloods can be really stuck up about that."

"What kind of accidental magic have you performed?" Harry asked curiously a few moments later he wanted to know how their experiences differed from his own.

"You do know that could be considered really rude?" Hermione said before she paused and looked at Neville. "Is it rude?"

Neville actually snorted. "No, in fact it is the exact opposite many families like to brag about their achievements and what their child has done."

"Oh well then." Hermione realized she scolded Harry for nothing and felt embarrassed. "I guess I will go first I was about four the first time I used magic a book was out of reach and I summoned it to myself." a pretty common story as far as accidental magic went.

Neville went next. "Well the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me Trevor." he said holding up his toad, Harry frowned that sounded a lot like how his family treated him only in reverse instead of trying to force him to stop magic they tried to force him to perform magic.

"My aunt had cut my hair horrible short and it looked hideous I was so worried about how I looked that by the end of the day it grew back completely." Harry said telling a story about his magic just before he turned seven.

"You do look nice with your hair." Hermione admitted before she realized what she said and they both blushed a crimson red.

Harry eager to change the subject, decided to discuss the book Neville was holding. "So Neville do you like herbology?"

Neville nodded noticing the subject change, he had a small smile as the two were still blushing lightly. "Yeah it's one thing I'm good at." he said self depreciating.

"Well that's good to know because plants hate me." he said, he didn't know why but whenever he tried to take care of a garden it just died. You could leave him to merely water the plants and when you came back they would most likely be dead. "Maybe you can help me with it."

"You can't be that bad." Hermione said trying to comfort him.

Harry looked at her with a skeptical eye. "Oh really, I once tried watering a bush and it caught on fire."

"The bush!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, the water." he still didn't know how that happened.

Hermione spluttered as her mind tried to understand how that happened till finally it just said magic before she drove herself insane.

"Well I was wondering why are you reading arithmancy?" She asked as she read the cover of his book. "I heard it is really difficult."

Harry shook his head. "No, for me it is really easy I have a photographic memory."

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "That's impossible no spell can grant perfect memory and science has proven it is impossible."

Harry smirked and handed her his book. "Try me." she grabbed the book and opened to a random page in the middle."The positioning of the numbers matter because-"

"It affects the flow of magic if an even number sits over an odd and it can disrupt the flow of magic causing an explosion. Paragraph three page two seventy six." Harry finished for her even adding the page number. Hermione looked at him than the book than back to him than back to the book before nearly jumping him.

"How!" she demanded grabbing his shirt.

Harry nearly panicked as the bookworm got up in his face and demanded to know how he had a photographic memory. "I don't know." he lied panicked, he did know, it was the sharingan but he wasn't to sure she wouldn't rip it out to gain the ability for herself. "I just can." Hermione leaned back with a frown staring at him suspiciously muttering under her breath.

Harry exchange a scared look with Neville who looked just as frightened as he did, they both had the same thought. _Scary_

The rest of the train ride continued quietly with short conversations between the three.

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere." Hagrid called waving his lantern. His body towering above everyone and even the nearby lamp post. The first years slowly made their way to him. Once Hagrid accounted for everyone they made their way down the slippery slope to the shore, several students slipping on the wet ground, though Harry merely gracefully descended his sharingan allowed him to see the ground clearly even in the dark. Hermione shot Harry a dirty look as he helped her up after she fell. It wasn't fair that she kept slipping while he seemed to be walking on air. Harry found the magic of the boat to interesting for a moment before he realized it was basically a tiny train it could only move to the opposite shore and back.

Harry climbed into the boat along with Hermione, Neville and an unknown red head. Once everyone was in the boat Hagrid ordered the boats forward and they began to move. Harry saw several signatures moving below the water and stared at them impassively. There was a much larger signature underneath all of them and he saw a tentacle rise out of the surface, so this was the Giant Squid he wondered if it would make good sushi. As if sensing his thoughts the Giant Squid dived beneath the surface once more.

As they rounded a bend and ducked under some bushes they came upon Hogwarts. Harry gaped at the magical castle, it was beautiful the magical wards blended seamlessly with one another creating a kaleidoscope of colors that only increase the magnificence of the castle. He knew that even without the sharingan this image would remain embedded in his mind forever.

Soon the boats, drew closer to the shore and the students all clamored out, and slowly made their way to the entrance hall. Harry cast an eye about the inside of the castle and found it to be just as beautiful as the outside.

When McGonagall explained the houses Harry was most likely the only one who noticed the slight tone of disdain she held when she mentioned Slytherin house, he had to admit he didn't see how it could possible be fair to have the head of Gryffindor also be the deputy headmistress that could easily lead to a conflict of interests.

After she left a group of ghosts entered and Harry saw they were merely magic held together by will that fed off the ambient magic of the school. Moments later McGonagall returned and brought them into the hall where at the center sat a old hat on a stool. It opened it's mouth to sing and the sorting ceremony had begun.

* * *

 **Done** **damn! Three chapters in less than twenty four hours!**


	4. Sorting conflict

**To be clear there is an illusion over his eye to hide the sharingan**

* * *

Harry waited for his turn to be sorted, Hermione had ended up in Gryffindor as had Neville. Finally Professor McGonagall called him up. "Harry Potter!" Immediately the hall went silent then whispers erupted.

"Wow look at him."

"Can you see the scar?"

"Why is his hair so long?"

"I think it makes him look hot." and now he was going to tune it all out.

He sat down on the stool and the hat went over his eyes the darkness blinded his left eye but his right saw the structure of the hat the way the spells woven into it interacted with each other it was a work of art.

' _Thank you Mister Potter. It is so rare I get complimented. Normal all I get is groveling or death threats.'_

' _I could threaten you if it makes you more comfortable.'_ he offered and the Hat chuckled.

' _No I best get to sorting.'_ the Hat went silent for a second. ' _Not a bad mind but you don't see the true value of knowledge given how easily it comes to you, hard working but -what is this? Hmm it had long been theorized that transplanting magical body parts could give someone the memories of another but to see it in action.'_

' _What do you mean?'_ Harry demanded there was only transplanted body part on him and that was his eye.

' _Yes your eye boy it contains all the memories that involve it's abilities even ones you have yet to discover.'_

' _...Do you know his name?'_

' _You are brave, but it is eclipsed by your ambition to help everyone to save as many people as possible that is a powerful ambition.'_ the Hat mused ignoring his question. ' _Yes there can be doubt with an ambition like yours only one house will suit such a thing for someone willing to shatter any boundary to achieve their goal. Better be,_ SLYTHERIN!" the Hat called out to the hall.

The entire hall was struck silent but Harry didn't care. ' _Do you know his name?!'_

The Hat seemed to sigh and just as McGonagall picked it up it answered. ' _His name was Obito, Obito Uchiha.'_

' _Thank you.'_ the table in green erupted in cheers after a moment but the rest of the tables began to mutter darkly. Whispering about how only dark wizards were in slytherin.

Harry made his way to the table of green and sat down next to the rest of his year mates. Several of them shaking his hand and patting him on the back but just as many glared and muttered under their breath at him.

* * *

Dumbledore sat down for the monthly meeting of teachers the first one of the year was always about how the first years were adjusting. "Minerva?" he asked prompting her to begin.

"Most of my lions are settling in nicely though Miss Granger seems to distant from everyone in fact the only students I have seen her actively engaging with is Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom. Who is so shy I don't think he has been able to hold down a conversation with anyone for more than five minutes."

"Well Mr. Potter it seems has no care for the status quo and is quite skilled with magic already." for Snape to pay a Potter such a compliment they were half expecting the boy to Merlin reborn.

"What do you mean Severus?" Dumbledore asked, he wouldn't lie when he saw Harry get sorted into slytherin he became worried fearing for another Voldemort with a hatred for muggles, a hatred that could very well be justified given that fact that his own muggle cousin took his eye. But hearing about how he was shattering the status quo and befriending members of other houses eased his worries.

"Let's say several slytherins were less than pleased to have Mr. Potter in the noble house of slytherin and tried to teach him, his 'place'."

"He fought them?" Minerva asked worried for the boy why she didn't see any injuries she also wasn't expecting any, so she might have missed them.

Severus smirked. "I believe they wished he did. He trapped the entire common room in an illusion while they threatened him. It wasn't till I arrived and saw through the illusion did they realized what had happened. Many of the upper years are now cautious and it seems he will not tolerate any slurs."

"He hasn't been attacking the students has he?" Dumbledore asked, while happy that he was not an anti muggle he still knew how slippery a slope such things could be.

"He has done nothing, at least nothing that can be proven, Hogwarts is constantly shifting if when they go to sit down and the chair is not where they thought it was or if they walk into a wall, well that can't be pinned on him now can it."

"That explains what has been happening to Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said. "The youngest." she answered without any prompting. "He keeps showing up late to classes and walking into walls, I just assumed he was unlucky, but he has been insulting Mr. Potter a lot calling him a dark wizard in training, and doing the same for Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Granger."

"Has he made any friends among his own house Severus?"

"Yes it seems he has become friends with Miss Greengrass, though not as close as with the two Gryffindors they are friends."

The rest meeting went normally with a few students missing home and a few being spotted as trouble makers already.

* * *

Harry entered the forbidden forest after class an illusion hiding him from prying eyes. For the last month or so he had been coming out here to practice. It was just last week he finished the tree walking exercise meaning that he had finally reached the point where he could begin using or at least begin practicing chakra flow. It was surprisingly easy all things considered, though it would still take him a while to even begin to be able to use it in combat. He supposed he had been practicing by accident for it ever since he used his wand. It worked in manner similar though instead of letting the chakra flow out of the weapon he instead had to hold it in the weapon, which was the part he was having trouble with.

Another thing he was having trouble with was the spells, while any spell he saw performed, at least performed with a wand, he could copy perfectly. Making any changes to it and he had to practice just as much as everyone else.

He decided to start with the incendiary charm which was far more difficult than he had originally assumed, oh casting it was easy but changing it was near impossible. He was trying to build up the spell in his wand to increase it's power but it was not working. He found by sending a surge of power through the wand just as the spell was cast increased its potency but that was not what he was looking for. His spells were far more potent than anyone else even the teachers.

Hell he would settle for a stream of fire at this point. " _Incendio!"_ he called throwing out his wand. The spell easily left a deep burning hole in the tree but it was still not what he was looking for.

"You will not get the results you desire like that." Harry whirled around pointing his wand at who ever managed to surprise him, his tomoes spinning wildly in his right eye.

"Who are you?" He asked seeing a centaur entering the clearing.

"Relax I mean you no harm." Harry lowered his wand but his eye still spun. "Please there is no need to use your sharingan upon me." Harry froze how the illusion was still up.

"How do you know about the sharingan!" he demanded his wand back up and pointed at the centaur.

"The stars allow us to see what others can not." the centaur said cryptically before introducing himself. "My name in Firenze, and I know who you are Harry Potter and I know very little of your eye except for it's name and that it is not of this world." that didn't surprise Harry, he saw nothing like sharingan in any books and given his ability to jump from this world to his pocket dimension, he wasn't surprised in fact he had began to suspect it. That or he was from the past and got sent hurtling through time.

"Hello Firenze I apologize it's just you surprised me with the ability to see through my illusion."

"It is no problem young one, your caution is natural there are many in this world who would seek your eye at any cost."

"You mentioned before how I would never get what I wanted the way I was practicing before, what do you mean?" he asked it was a little difficult to read the centaur the upper half of his body was easy, the lower half though had entirely different tells than a human's body.

"It does not matter the force you put behind your swing but rather how you swing your sword." with that said the centaur galloped off, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

"How I swing my- Wand movements of course!" he exclaimed he didn't change how he waved the wand. Facing the tree he began to practice with renewed determination.

* * *

Harry was not surprised when a week later several gryffindor boys cornered him after class, he had been deliberately antagonizing them, to get them to act sooner rather than later. "Hey you filthy slytherin!" one of them called, Harry ignored them and continued to walk but his path was cut off by two upper years. Totally surprising him was the fact that Daphne was here. His eyes narrowed, considering they held up their wands no doubt they had forced her to come along.

"What think you are too good to talk to us!?"

Harry gave the boy a dull look. "You said Filthy slytherin as you can see I am quite clean." he said indicating to himself. "But I can not say the same for some of your compatriots." he said giving several messy members of the little gang a look of disdain. "Now why have you decided to apprehend myself and Miss Greengrass."

"We don't like filthy snakes like you hanging out with Gryffindors you don't belong with the house of the brave!" the redhead Ronald Weasley shouted.

"Well clearly neither do you." Daphne said. "Nine boys six of which are upper years picking on two first year slytherins that sounds like a coward's tactic to me." one of the boy snarled and moved to strike her, which caused Harry to move. The entire conversation he had been standing there with his eyes closed trying to calm down, he was fine with them attacking him he expected it. But attacking his friends was crossing a line his eyes snapped open with his sharingan spinning.

He grabbed the boy who tried to strike Daphne by the wrist and in one swift motion snapped his wrist and then punched him in the stomach sending him falling to the ground. The other first years tried to attack him while the upper years back up and drew their wands.

Harry grabbed Ron kicked him in the leg breaking it and throwing him into one of his fellow first years. Daphne had actually grabbed the last first year and kicked him the shin before kneeing him in the balls sending him falling to the floor in pain.

The upper years fired off several spells but Harry conjured a shield blocking the before he retaliated with his newest spell. Slashing his wand he let loose a blade of fire that sailed through the air sending two of the boys to the ground and setting a third on fire. Wait three? He turned around just in time to see a second year, Cormac McLaggen raising his wand to cast a spell, "flipen-" Just before he finished the spell he was knocked on the head sending him to the ground. Harry saw Neville standing behind Cormac with a book in hand. He was surprised to see Neville of all people engage in violence the boy seemed to be too meek to do anything like that.

"Come on let's get out of here." Harry said walking off, only sparing a second to make sure the boy who was on fire, didn't burn to death or be to horribly scarred.

* * *

 **Done I am not really bashing Ron it is just he is famous for his loathing of slytherin so I can see him trying to bully Harry after seeing him hanging out with Gryffindors.**


	5. Troll

**I believe that professor McGonagall after so many years of snape's baise to slytherin as well as the fact that it is almost always slytherin who starts things that she assumed they were guilty.**

* * *

Predictably after their bullying tactic failed, the Gryffindors had gone running to McGonagall spinning the tale of a bully pair of slytherins attacking them without reason. Harry was quite annoyed when he and Daphne were called into the deputy's office.

"Can I ask why we are here?" Harry asked as she stared at them clearly trying to make them uncomfortable but to Harry it didn't even phase him.

"I have been informed by a few of my students that during an argument you physically attacked them and set one of them on fire."

"Oh and I supposed they told what we were arguing about?" Harry asked, with a raised eyebrow. "or perhaps who started the argument. Or why exactly two second years in were in the charms corridor when there was no second year class that had charms that day?" he asked glaring at her, she clearly had already decided her 'noble' lions were in the right.

"Mister Potter do you deny physically and magically assaulting several students?" she asked with a stern look.

"No I do not." Harry said glaring at her. His left eye pulsed green with magic and his sharingan spun.

"Detention! For two mon-"

"I do not believe that will be necessary." came a smooth drawl as Professor Snape entered the room. "Especially given that you are acting outside your authority, Minerva."

McGonagall spluttered before she glared at him. "I am acting fully within my rights as deputy headmistress." she said indignantly.

"No you are acting as head of Gryffindor right now, or did you forget when a magical altercation occurs outside of the view of a teacher and includes two houses it has to be taken to the headmaster if the deputy's own house is involved?" he asked glaring at her. "As well as having all students involved there and if you had even bothered to speak to the portraits you would know that the gryffindors attacked first and had accosted Miss Greengrass." If Snape was being honest, this was therapeutic. Often as a child, the teacher had dismissed any concerns of the Marauders bullying students not wanting to bench her star player or organizing his detentions around games so he could still play. Filling James Potter's head with the idea he could get away with anything.

Before she could speak he continued. "In fact I did take this to the headmaster yesterday when the altercation occurred, as my students came and told me what had happened and I had set up a meeting. But I see that was a waste of time now as because of your disregard for the rules neither party can be punished." he turned to the two students. "Both you go to your next class." they nodded and departed.

* * *

As soon as down the hall and out hearing range Daphne sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin, I didn't know if he was going to show up or if Blaise was going to pass along the message."

"I did if only because I promised to show him the fire spell I used on the Gryffindors." he wasn't going to leave it up to chance, and he knew the Gryffindors were going to go running to McGonagall to try and play the victims. So he had told Professor Snape about what had happened.

The Professor had gained a strange look in his eyes when that happened and actually had a fond smile as Daphne told him about her kicking the boy in the shins. Snape had always seemed conflicted around Harry as if sometimes he wanted scold him and other times congratulate him, but eventually the man settled on neutral.

Neville had once more surprised Harry by asking to train with him in hand to hand combat saying if he was going to be terrible at magic he still wanted to be able to defend his friends. Surprising Harry with his conviction. He still found it weird that the boy was doing so terrible in class, he could see with the sharingan that the boy contained more magic than all the first year gryffindors combined. Yet for some reason he had trouble with spells. Of course he couldn't ask Neville why he was doing so poorly with magic when he such a large core as that would mean he would have to explain how he could see magic and the sharingan.

While training Neville cut into his own practice time he had hit a wall with chakra flow, there was something missing from it but sadly there was only the one scroll on it and even that was very basic. He was determined to figure it out on his own maybe he was being stubborn- no he knew he was being stubborn but he wanted to figure this out on his own.

* * *

Harry was sitting down enjoying the sweets during the Halloween feast when Professor Quirrell burst in the hall. "TROLL! Troll in the dungeons." he cried half down the hall before he sighed exhausted from shock and his likely long run and collapsed to the ground. Harry noted that despite supposedly fainting the flow of his magic hadn't changed meaning he was still awake.

"Students to your common rooms Prefects lead them." Dumbledore ordered getting to his feet. With the rest of the teachers following and rushing out of the hall.

As they made their way to the common rooms Harry heard several slytherins talking about how Dumbledore wanted them dead, because why else would he send the slytherins to the same dungeons the troll was supposed to be in. He rolled his eyes hadn't any of them noticed two teachers rush past them as they began to make their way down to the dungeons, they were no doubt going to check ahead to make sure it was safe. Just as they were about to begin heading down to the dungeons Harry felt someone grab his arm.

"Neville?" he questioned what was he doing here shouldn't he be with the other gryffindors.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll!" He quietly exclaimed without any preamble. "She has been in the bathroom since charms after Ron insulted her."

"Do you know where?" Harry asked but Neville shook his head.

"The nearest girls bathroom to the charms classroom is on the second floor." Daphne told him, and he immediately dashed off towards the second floor. The two of than ran off to follow but even with the training Neville had under gone and Daphne's natural athleticism they were unable to keep up with Harry whose own speed was so great that to the untrained eye he was merely a blur.

Harry smelled the troll before he saw it, it's horrible repugnant odor filling air. Ignoring the smell Harry rushed into the bathroom. "Hey!" Harry called letting his magic loose while not on par with Dumbledore it was far thicker and more potent than the old man's own aura. The troll hearing something behind and feeling the magic wash over it turned around and stared at Harry stupidly. As soon as they locked eyes, his sharingan spun and tried to ensnare the troll in an illusion. He figured out two things when he did that, yes apparently magical resistance did apply to illusions and second there was already an illusion the troll making it unnecessarily aggressive.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed before he jumped over the swing of the troll and landed behind it next to Hermione. "Come on." he swept her up in his arms quickly and tried to jump past the troll once more but the ruined remains of the stall and troll not being as stupid as it seemed cut off that route. His sharingan twisted and the trolls club passed right through him and Hermione, even as the girl closed her eyes and let a shriek of terror. Harry ran through the troll like a ghost passing through it as though it didn't exist. Coming out on the other side of the troll he rushed out the door and luckily Neville who had just arrived quickly pulled the door shut while Daphne locked it with a flick of her wand.

He dropped to one knee and Hermione tumbled out of his arms unceremoniously, that took a lot out of him phasing was easily his hardest ability. It took supreme concentration and was not something he could do often. As a child holding for two seconds drained him of ninety percent of his reserves. Now holding for ten drained him of seventy five.

The door to the bathroom shook as the troll slammed against it in an attempt to break free. "That won't hold it for long." Daphne said with trepidation. Harry grimaced he may have been fast enough to outrun the troll but despite it's size it was far faster than the average eleven year old.

Harry looked at the ledge right outside the bathroom and looked down that was a long fall hopefully long enough. "Neville water charm get the floor as wet as you can." he ordered "Danphe can you use the ice making charm?" Harry asked and nearly sighed in relief when she nodded. "Good once me and Neville get enough water I want you to freeze it." he ordered before he turned to Neville who had managed to cover the floor in a respectable amount of water.

"Good job Neville but we are going to need a bit more. _Aguamenti!"_ the boy called pointing his wand at the ground, he performed it perfectly with the skill of a master of charms magic. Which he should have, given he had copied it from one of the best charms masters in the world. The water rushed out in flood easily covering the entire floor in a matter of seconds.

"Now Daphne." the girl nodded. " _Duratus!"_ She called and the floor began to freeze. Harry's sharingan spun and copied her perfectly and so did he.

" _Duratus!"_ He shouted and the floor began to freeze even faster as he poured more magic into his spell. The door creaked and shuddered as the troll nearly broke it. Another hit or so and it was done.

Once the floor was icy enough Harry gestured for them to get back. Harry saw the troll rear back through one of the many cracks that had formed and waved his wand unlocking the door, before with another wave he opened just as the troll leaned forward. It slipped on the ice and slammed into the railings breaking them with it's immense weight and falling down to the floors below.

If this had been the third floor that fall would have killed the troll or at least stunned it to the point where it could no longer get up any time soon. But unfortunately this troll was made of sterner stuff and began to quickly recover, Right in front of the Hufflepuffs who had just made it down here to escape the very troll now blocking their path.

"Shite!" Harry cursed as the troll began to recover it's thick hide making any spells cast at it be as effective as a glass of water in the middle of a forest fire.

Harry's eye spun once more and twisted into the mangekyou once more. The air in front of him twisted and a chokoto appeared. He grabbed it and turned to the others. "Go distract it I will need a second!" he ordered. The three first years quickly moved to comply. Rushing down the nearest flight of stairs they began to fling spells at the trolls back doing little damage but hurting it nonetheless, it help that the troll had lost it's club on the way down meaning it now had to fight at much shorter range than before.

Harry focused, the main problem he had run into with the chakra flow was that it took too long to charge taking him at least several second for a minimal increase in cutting power but against a troll every bit count. His eyes opened and his sharingan spun. Jumping down to the floor below with his blade poised to strike, it cut through the troll like a hot knife through butter. As the troll fell to the ground behind, Harry saw Hermione, Neville and Daphne all staring at him in undisguised fascination or more specifically his right eye. It was at that moment he noticed the illusion around his right eye had fallen during the fight against the troll.

* * *

 **I do believe I am correct when it comes to how James acted think about it he acted just like Malfoy in fifth year he bullied Snape without fear of repercussion because he had never been really punished before. oh and they have seen the Sharingan, and yes Harry can not hold up the Kamui invincibility for long. remember Obito was about kage level if not beyond that and he could only keep it up for five minutes as I have said several times his abilities are limited.**


	6. Friends, Gifts and Mirrors

The fallout from the troll attack had been fairly massive as the Daily Prophet ran an article about it that was front page news. Though only quarter of it was actually about the troll attack the rest was all about the man or in this case boy of the hour. Harry Potter the slayer of trolls. Somehow to Harry's confusion the story had shifted from troll attacks Hogwarts to Boy-Who-Lived's love life.

' _He is really handsome and with that Hair which covers one eye it gives him such a hot look, his eyes are really pretty it is really sad about him right one though.'_ _One student said._ Though neither said it aloud both Hermione and Daphne agreed with the article, his hair gave him a hot, dark and mysterious look to him. Of course his newly revealed eye added a whole other factor to the mix, making him more intimidating than hot.

It was that very eye that brought them together in an abandoned classroom to talk. "Alright Harry spill." Daphne ordered glaring at him, and feeling slightly betrayed she had nearly gotten the crap kicked out of her by a bunch of bullies and it turns out he wasn't even being entire truthful with her.

Harry shook his head. "Not here we could be overheard."

"Well than where are we going to-" Harry moved forward and grabbed both of Hermione's and Daphne's hands in one of his and put his other hand on Neville's shoulder, his sharingan twisted and in a swirl they were gone from this dimension.

"-talk" She finished lamely looking around at the empty void and blue boxes as far as the eye could see. "Where are we?" she asked nervously looking around.

"This is my dimension it is only accessible through my eye." this was beginning to look like he was going to silence them.

"Why are we are here." Hermione asked swallowing her nervousness.

"You want to talk so let's talk." he sat down on the floor and the other three followed in suit.

For a moment no one said anything until Hermione blurted out. "Why is your eye like that and why did you pretend it was destroyed?" she asked, why didn't he just make it look normal instead.

"Technically my eye is destroyed, this isn't mine." he said pointing to his sharingan. "It was gift."

"Someone gave you an eye?" Hermione said incredulously before she turned to other two. "Is that normal?"

"Not in the slightest." Daphne said shaking her head. "I know there are spells which can heal destroyed eyes but regrowing them from nothing or even giving it to someone else has never been done before."

"So why did this person give you his eye?" Neville asked, he supposed if they knew who Harry was they might have been grateful enough for the defeat of Voldemort to give Harry their eye and if they was capable of giving out an eye like that than chances were they could regrow them as well and it was easy for them to replace it.

"He was dying." Harry gave a mirthless chuckle. "I didn't even know his name, hell I only figured it out during the sorting ceremony when the Sorting Hat told me."

"He went to Hogwarts."

"No," Harry shook his head. "He didn't even come from this dimension, my eye gives me the ability hop between dimensions it wouldn't surprise me if he got lost during a fight while trying to escape and was injured in the process." Harry shivered. "Sometimes I can see what he saw when it was his eye. The power some of the people held." Harry swallowed nervously, his throat feeling very dry. "They reshaped the landscape." It was too bad he couldn't copy the abilities he saw in the visions but for whatever reason they were all beyond his sight. He supposed it made sense he didn't see them he saw them through the eyes of another.

* * *

After that things changed Neville began to train with him in everything including magic determined to keep up with Harry and with his sharingan now revealed Harry could finally ask about his magic.

"Neville I don't get what you are doing wrong I literally can see the magic flowing it just get all messed up right before it is released." Harry said as the boy failed to proper cast his fire slash spell.

Neville looked down feeling ashamed he was useless and now he was dragging Harry down with him by cutting into his training time. "I know I'm terrible at magic, I'm barely above a squib." He didn't know how he got into Hogwarts, maybe the school finally made a mistake.

"Neville you have more magic than all of the other first years combine with the exception of me." and he wasn't exaggerating while several seventh years had a similar amount of power including that girl in Hufflepuff with the changing hair, it didn't change the fact that Neville should have been breezing through class, or at least he should have been overpowering his spells causing them to explode in his face.

"Maybe it's his wand?" Hermione suggested. "I mean it doesn't look like it is in the best condition." that was true it looked worn and old the only wand in even similar condition was Ron Weasley and given how that boy dressed she doubted he took the best care of it.

"It worked fine for my dad." Neville said shaking his head making three other people in room look at him like he was crazy.

"Neville why didn't you go to Ollivander?" Daphne asked looking at him strangely the Longbottom family was very well of, they could easily afford a wand.

"My gran said if it was good enough for my father it was good enough for me." Neville said confused.

"Neville I don't know about these two but Ollivander gave me this whole speech about how the wand chooses the wizard." Harry said, the other two nodded they got the same speech and according to Daphne's father Ollivander had been giving that same speech for years.

He held out his wand. "Here try mine." Neville nervously took the wand from Harry.

" _D-depulso!"_ he stuttered out waving the wand, true the spell was a fourth year one but the two of them had the power to back it. As proven when Neville who before could barely make the dummy they were using move, now sent it flying at near supersonic speeds.

"Holy crap!" Harry said looking at the trail of destruction the dummy left in it's wake it had up rooted several trees and made a small trench.

"I think it's the wand." Daphne said Hermione didn't say anything as her jaw was left ajar.

Neville looked like he was about cry from joy. "I'm not a squib." he muttered in shock before he jumped in joy. "I'm not a squib!" he exclaimed pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry smiled at his cheerfulness and returned the hug.

Neville decided to wait till Christmas before he got a new wand. Daphne gave Harry a hug as she, Neville and Hermione got on the train to leave. "I wish I could stay but I want to check on my sister." and she was telling the truth Harry noted she seemed to tense in fear at the mere mention of going home but also at the idea of not checking up on her sister. It would have been unnoticeable if not for his sharingan allowing him to see the slightest of muscle movements.

"It's okay I'm plenty awesome enough on my own." he said shrugging.

Daphne laughed. "See you later Harry."

* * *

Christmas break was nice for Harry there was no homework as he had finished that the first day, meaning the entire break was his to train. With two weeks of nonstop training he had made real progress with his Shinobi abilities. And before the lake froze over he had begun to practice water walking. Twas the night before christmas and Harry was bored as all hell, wandering around the school looking for something to do. He decided to check out the third floor corridor. Because a painful death was what he was going to experience if he didn't find something to entertain him. He realized now that he gotten so used to having someone around to talk to, before if he had two weeks to himself with nothing to do, he would have been jumping for joy at the chance to train. But now he found himself constantly turning to talk to Hermione or Neville and remember they were not there. Or to say something ridiculous and wait for Daphne to mock him for it.

Harry easily opened the door with a quick unlocking charm and froze when he saw a giant three headed dog. His mind raced and he quickly remembered the tale of Orpheus that he read growing up. "Let's hope illusions work." his sharingan spun, trapping the beast in an illusion. To the Cerberus a soft melody was being played, slowly lulling it to sleep. But just as one head looked like it was about to sleep the other two growled throwing off the illusion.

"So my illusion aren't strong enough." he noted, he had been able to practice on the others, they had been willing to see if they could resist his illusion. They couldn't resist for more than a second or so with only Neville lasting more than five seconds. They had made serious progress in breaking his illusions though. Daphne's sharp eye noticing when something was a little off allowing her to break the illusion. She found a simple finite could break any of the illusion with the exception of the one over his eye, even though they could not see past it as they knew what his eye looked like, any spells used to try and break it splashed against it harmlessly.

The dog growled and moved to bite him not wanting to push his luck he let the attack phase through him and stepped through the door, the only thing he noticed about the room before he left was the trapdoor the hound was standing over.

He remembered in Mythology the Cerberus guarded the gates of hell, so most likely this one was guarding something as well.

Someone had to take care of it but who, it could either be Professor Kettleburn or Hagrid. Professor Kettleburn was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor so naturally he would be best suited, but Hagrid did say back when they visited Gringotts that he would love to have a dragon for a pet saying that he had taken care of plenty of dangerous creatures and that most were just misunderstood. He remembered the object so full of magic that even now it held more than everyone he had ever met combined with the exception of Dumbledore, no doubt that was being protected here.

It made sense Dumbledore was considered to be the most powerful wizard in the world with maybe a few exceptions, plus the powerful wards of Hogwarts there were few places the object could be safer.

Deciding to figure out what the object was later, Harry snuck back into his common room and up into bed and going to sleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning he was surprised to see a pile of presents under the tree, something he didn't understand the church had no influence in the wizarding world despite their many attempts to gain a foothold but Christmas was still celebrated. Than again it was originally a pagan holiday that church stole and pretended it was the birth of Jesus, despite no one knowing when he was born.

He saw several presents were from random admirers, though several had a magic that was clearly meant to harm. No doubt some dark wizard hoping to get lucky and kill the boy-who-lived. Ignoring those he opened the ones from his friends. Neville got him a book containing a hundred counterspells for dark magic with a note saying his family had several copies but the books were quite rare. Harry was touched and hoped the boy liked his gift of a hundred different magical plants and how to identify them, he remembered the boy saying he wanted it but his gran refused to let him buy it saying it was a waste of money.

Hermione got him a book on wizarding law with a note that said even if he didn't like it as the boy-who-lived someone was bound to try and drag him name through the mud at some point if only because he was in Slytherin and that was the same house as Voldemort. It was a large book that contained several pointless laws like it was illegal to harvest sember seeds on a Tuesday after a full moon which made no sense as a quick check revealed the plant was just a powerful magically no matter when it was harvested.

His last gift was from Daphne which contained a book on Occlumency the art of defending the mind A book he made a note to read soon as he didn't anyone just rifling through his mind.

As he began to levitate his pile of unknown presents at least the ones that were enchanted into a box to have someone check for deadly curses. The rest were common gifts that he put to the side for later. He almost missed a small parcel at the bottom of the pile it felt like a cloak no doubt someone sending him a fancy cloak deciding he might as well open it given he had to start opening the gifts somewhere, he opened package to see a silvery cloak with a note attached to it. _You father left this in my care before he died, use it well._ Harry blinked he knew the wizarding world had a strange habit of being over dramatic about small things but what was so special about a cloak. He decided to wear the cloak to see how it fit, and maybe a small part of him wanted to wear a cloak that his father had. Throwing the cloak around his shoulders he was surprised when it fit perfectly reaching the bottom of his just above the groun- Harry froze when he noticed his body was missing but that was not what surprised him, he had seen more than one invisibility spell and or cloak during his tour of Diagon alley. In fact he had seen a store or two that advertised they could make one and he assumed that the ability to make magical items like that was a sign of great skill. He had even seen one in work and could see the way the magic hid the wearer and that was what was wrong, he could see through the cloak with his sharingan at the alley, this was completely hidden even now he couldn't see it with his sharingan, his sharingan twisted and the Mangekyou appeared.

"What the hell?" he mumbled shocked even now the cloak was strange yes now he could actually see it with the Mangekyou but it looked weird, like the cloak was not a cloak but something else forced in the form of a cloak.

* * *

Cautious yet curious he decided test the cloak putting it on that night he snuck out of the common room and walked about the school. Till finally he snuck into the forbidden section of the library. Opening the latch and crossing the boundary he froze when he saw runes on the other side that were doubt meant to go off when someone entered without permission. But after a tense moment nothing happened.

Sighing in relief he began to look through the books on the shelves. One of the books caught his eye and he began to reach for it, but his sharingan spun and he glared at the book. 'Nice try, but the sharingan is better than that.' he thought as he moved away leaving the library, maybe in a few years when he had a better understanding of magic because right now it was like he was just learning to swim and to begin learning the magic in here was like jumping into the deep end, as proven by the fact that if he hadn't had the sharingan he would have been ensnared by the books in here.

* * *

Harry was about to head back to his dorm when his sharingan picked up a powerful piece of magic in one of the rooms. Opening the door he cast a wary glance around the room but no one was in here. On the floor there was a sheet which must have been used to cover the mirror that stood in the center of the room. His sharingan spun as he moved closer to the mirror looking into the mirror two images overlapped.

His left eye saw an image of him with Daphne, Hermione and Neville all standing together with their arms around each other's shoulders laughing, while Obito stood in the background smiling at them.

His right eye saw the image of Obito standing there with one eye missing and black hair wearing a set of red and white robes with a similar hat on top of his head, there was a girl with purple markings on her cheeks standing next to him leaning into him with his arm around her waist. On the girl's other side there a man around the same age with silver hair and an eye missing as well but also a mask that covered the bottom half of his face his remaining eye was curled into a smile. Behind the group was a slightly older man with golden hair that was just beginning to grey yet he still held a youth air about him. He was also smiling with his arms around both Obito's and the man with silver's hair shoulders and he smiling in pride. No doubt he was some kind of teacher to the three of them. Harry's eyes found the top of the mirror. _erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ It took him a second to realize he had to read it backwards and when he did he understood what he saw. ' _I show not your face but your hearts desire'_ this was Obito's greatest desire.

"Hello Harry." a came an old voice from behind him, Harry turned around with his sharingan spinning in surprise. Was he really so focus on the mirror that he didn't see someone sneaking up behind him.

"Hello Headmaster." Harry greeted with a nod he absentmindedly noted he had removed his hood earlier when he was looking at the mirror and wondered why he did so.

"I see you have found the Mirror of Erised and like many before, you have been entranced by it." Harry looked conflicted, he should be able to ignore such an illusion. "Don't feel ashamed many great men have wasted away before. Some managed to pull away and become better for it, while others were not so lucky."

What about you sir? Were you entranced by it?" he asked before he could stop himself, wanting to know more about the man who held more magical power than everyone in the entire school combined.

"I was," he confirmed, "and I help create it." he added letting Harry know even the men who created it were not immune to it's power.

"That is surprisingly cruel of you headmaster." Harry said surprising himself by glaring at the man slightly.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise at the statement before he nodded in agreement. "Yes it was the foolish mistake of an even more foolish boy." he said remembering a misspent youth of arrogance and more mistakes than he cared to remember.

Harry turned back to the mirror and his eye twisted into the Mangekyou. "What is it?" he asked, it held a similar feel to the cloak with exception of the fact that he could see the magic of it without the Mangekyou, but within the mirror he saw a stone of crimson red just like the sharingan. As soon as he looked at he knew it was the same stone Hagrid picked up from the bank.

But just like the Cloak and Mirror it held the feeling of it was something more that was trapped in form of a stone. Like it was something more forged into the Stone.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked a strange glint in his eyes.

"The Mirror and my Cloak." he said indicating to the Cloak he was wearing obviously Dumbledore now knew of it, so pretending he hadn't seen it would have been pointless. "They both seem to be something more just in the form a Mirror and Cloak."

Dumbledore nodded. "You are correct Harry but such things you must find out for yourself." being told would do nothing, he himself knew all about what these things were growing up. But it wasn't till he trekked through old books and tomes scoured ancient tombs and held instruments like that in his hands, did he truly understand. Anyone could know what types of things these were but only one in a million could understand them.

* * *

 **Done so yes I am added a whole new twist to this story and let me say the philosophers stone is not what you think it is. And while what I am setting up draws inspiration form other sources as far as I know the naming and explanations themselves are unique, as in I made them up.**


	7. A New Wand, And The Hierarchy

"Hey Neville how was break?" Harry asked, as the boy disembarked from the train.

"Fine." Neville seemed nervous, and Harry noted why as soon as he saw Neville's old wand in hand.

"You didn't get a new wand?" He asked incredulously.

"My gran said if it worked fine for my father than there must be something wrong with me." he admitted looking down, it was like all the confidence the boy built up while being at Hogwarts just got torn back down.

"Yeah there is." Harry agreed. "It's called you are not compatible with the wand, that's like saying because your dad loved turkey you have to as well, you are not your father and there is nothing wrong with that." He said putting his hand on Neville's shoulder, in a comforting gesture. "Come on." he began to make his way to the headmaster's office to find Professor dumbledore only to meet him halfway there.

"Professor." Harry called and Neville seemed to shrink as the headmaster's attention turned to them.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom how are you today, settling backing nicely I hope?" he said smiling at them his usual twinkle in his eye.

"Fine, it's just Neville here needs a new wand." Harry said indicating to Neville who clearly did not like the headmaster's attention being on him.

Dumbledore frowned. "Why did something happen on the train?" he knew arguments were common on the train but to break another wizard's wand.

"No it's just his wand doesn't fit." Dumbledore looked at Harry strangely Ollivander wasn't known for poorly matching up wands then Neville held out his wand and Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. he may not have had the same memory for wands as Garrick did but he would recognize the wand of a member of the order of the phoenix.

"Mr. Longbottom may I ask why you are using your father's wand?" It better not be the reason he thought it was.

"M-m-my gran gave it to me." Neville stuttered seeing Dumbledore's eyes narrow.

"I see." he sighed he knew Augusta was still grieving for her son but that did not give her the right to try and force Neville to take his place. "I am assuming you wish for permission to go and get Mr. Longbottom a new one?"

Harry nodded. "I am willing to pay for it, but it doesn't seem right to let Neville fall behind because his grandmother is stubborn. He is just as powerful as I am." well not really he didn't even come close to half his reserves but he was still more powerful than everyone else in their year.

"Well I do have business in the alley as well so I suppose you may accompany me." he agreed as they headed up to his office.

The stopped in front of an ornate fireplace and Dumbledore grabbed a pot from the top of the mantle. "Do you know what floo powder is Mr. Potter?"

"No sir." he said shaking his head, he should really look up magical means of transportation sometime soon if only so he could explain the Kamui.

"Well it is very simple you just grab a small amount just a pinch." He warned before Harry could take too much. Neville grabbed about a quarter teaspoons worth while Dumbledore grabbed barely a few grains.

Noticing his look of confusion between the differing amounts Neville explained. "Floo powder is inherently magical but the floo system also uses some of your magic as well so the more powerful you are the less you need. A muggle would need nearly half a cup while squibs tend to need around an eighth of a cup." Harry put back back some of the powder till he had almost a quarter of what Neville had, Neville noticed but did not take offence knowing full well the difference in power between the two of them.

The flames turned green and Neville stepped in throwing his powder down with a call of. "Diagon Alley." Harry followed in suit behind him with a similar call.

Rushing through the flames would normally of been just an incomprehensible rush of images of various places, but with the sharingan Harry could see each individual fire place as it went by. It seemed if their fireplace was lit it was considered connected to the network regardless of whether or not there was any floo powder in it. As proven by the fact that he saw a man and a woman in an intimate moment right as he left the network.

Harry flew out of the network with the speed of a bullet, he may have taken the difference in reserves into account when he took the floo powder but he had forgotten to take into account potency. Factoring that in he should have taken as much as Dumbledore.

Neville could help but chuckle as the ever graceful Harry landed on his back with a groan of pain. "Yeah yeah laugh it up Neville but remember I get to watch as you try and find a wand." Dumbledore emerged from the fireplace with a graceful flourish.

"Mr. Potter it seems you may have taken a bit too much." Dumbledore said with an amused twinkle. Harry muttered a few choice expletives but Dumbledore didn't seem to hear him. "I am sorry Mr. Potter could you speak up my hearing isn't what it used to be." he said, as Harry got up.

"I said it seems you are right professor." he growled out while Neville struggled to hold in his laughter.

"Ah I see." he nodded with a smile. "Well then let us get Mr. Longbottom's wand first." he said as they headed off to Ollivander's.

* * *

Entering the shop Dumbledore turned and addressed the air. "Hello Garrick it is nice to see you again." he greeted and the spell that had been hiding Ollivander shimmered out as the old man appeared.

"Hello Albus." the wand maker greeted with a small frown no doubt upset about his fun being ruined. "It is good to see you as well." he turned Neville. "Mr. Longbottom how nice to see you." he nodded, before his eyes found Neville's wand and the older man frowned. "I see so that is why you did not come in for a wand this summer. I had assumed you had merely gone to Melton's in Hogsmeade." he said referencing the sister shop to his own, run by a friend of his and fellow apprentice to his father, Melton though the man still used the name Ollivander on the shop.

"Y-yeah m-my gran gave me my father's" he confirmed and Ollivander frowned.

"That was a poor decision, Ash Wood and dragon heartstring, a wand that is not meant to be passed, as ash rarely works as well for anyone but their original owner and dragon's are notoriously difficult for get them to let go of anything." he said listing the attributes of the wand.

"I will leave them in your hands Garrick as I have other business to attend to." Dumbledore said with a nod, before stepping outside.

Ollivander nodded absent mindedly but he had already begun to look for a wand to give Neville. It took several hours and many comical explosions but in the end it settled eleven inch chestnut with a core of dryad vine. "I must say I can't recall how long I have had this wand, if I had to hazard a guess I would say you exceed at Herbology?"

Neville nodded looking at his new wand in wonder, it just felt right. "Mr Ollivander I forgot to ask last time I was here but do know of a place where I can buy a wand holster?" Harry asked.

"Hmm I sell them though I would suggest waiting a year or so wand holsters are much too large for your arm as it is now." Ollivander told him, a wand holster was usually around twelve inches long and a child rarely had the arm length to comfortably fit one. if one could fit at all.

Harry frowned but nodded. "Of course thank you Mr. Ollivander." Harry said before he paid the man and left with Neville in tow. The two of them waited for Dumbledore at the nearby ice cream shop.

Half an hour later the man showed back up. "I am sorry that took me longer than expected." Dumbledore apologized, the group of three got up and made their way back to the Floo station, Dumbledore payed for a small amount of Floo powder before handing Harry a smaller amount than last time.

"I will have to go first, wait thirty seconds before following." Dumbledore said stepping into the fireplace. "Hogwarts Headmaster's office." he called as green fire consumed him.

Harry waiting thirty seconds before following, he stumbled out of the fire at high speeds but much slower than last time as he at least managed to keep his footing.

Neville followed through a moment later. "Thank you headmaster." he said with a small bow.

"It was no problem." Dumbledore dismissed and the two of them departed.

* * *

"Thanks for that Harry." Neville said as they made their way down to the clearing, Neville wanting to test out his new wand. Only to stop short when they got there.

"'Ello." Harry said awkwardly as Hermione and Daphne glared at them.

"Hello and where were YOU!" Hermione asked. "You have been gone for hours!"

"We were getting Neville a new wand." Harry said pointing to Neville who shot him a betrayed look. How could he throw him under the bus like that?

Hermione glared as she remember finding out that Neville's grandmother had refused to buy him a new wand. "I still can't believe that woman, refusing to get her grandson a new wand just because she believes that his father's should work just as well." she muttered making Neville and Harry take a step back.

Turning their attention to the female member of their group who wasn't currently thinking about how to destroy the world as they knew it. "Hey Daphne." Harry greeted. "How's your sister?"

"Hi Harry, she is fine." Daphne waved Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw her wince it was barely noticeable but given the healing magic flowing through her she must have been hurt at some point.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried. "Your hurt."

Neville and Hermione turned to her in surprise, she didn't mention this. "It's nothing." she dismissed. "I got hurt playing with Astoria." she quickly changed the subject. "How as break here at Hogwarts? I think you were the only slytherin who stayed right?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "Yeah it was nice to not have to wake up to Malfoy's bitching." Hermione slapped him on the head.

"Language!" She scolded, "but also is he really that much of a drama queen?"

"Definitely." Daphne agreed. "I remember hearing him complaining about running out his favorite shampoo. Which is impressive considering I was also in the bathroom on the next floor." she said, Merlin Malfoy was such a little diva. Throwing a hissy fit every time something doesn't go his way.

"You know how annoying it is to hear 'my father will hear about this!' every five minutes, or whenever he sneezes."

"Hey at least he bathes," Hermione said. "Ron Weasley smells awful, and eats like a slob."

"Try sharing a dorm with him." Neville retorted, and the group of kids burst into laughter.

"I am curious is most of slytherin really as racist as they appear?" Hermione asked, because while Harry had the excuse of being raised in the muggle world, Daphne was raised as a proper heiress.

"Not really, sure they are willing to throw out slurs but only when it benefits them, most just don't care about muggleborns." Harry said, sure most thought they were better than muggleborns but they weren't all pro-killing all Muggleborns. Most didn't see why they were already above them so why should they kill them.

"What's the hierarchy like in there?" she asked a bit curious. "Do you really have leaders in each year."

"No we have leaders for every three years, normally the one with the most political influence sits on the top with the most influential seventh year being on top of them all." Daphne explained.

"Where do you sit on the food chain than?" Neville asked curiously.

"Around the middle high enough to safe from any bully attempts but not to high where I have to engage in politics."

"And Harry?"

Daphne snorted in amusement. "Sorry sorry." she apologized grinning. "You how I said there are power plays in Slytherin?" they nodded. "Well taking down the boy who-lived would have put Maldas Eneir on top for the third years and thus all lower years but it backfired on everyone there, Harry with his magical power and status as the boy-who-lived puts him on top of the entire food chain, as with a mere word he could ruin a lot of families standing." and wasn't that the truth, as the boy-who-lived making enemies of one family would send many scurrying for his favor. With his magical power no one had been able to bring him down even slightly, seeing anything anyone tried coming from miles away. Normally it was a constant series of rises and small falls constantly trying to humiliate your enemies while avoiding any traps set for you. Most students even ones with influence like Malfoy were hit several times but usually retaliated quickly. But Harry hadn't been touched ignoring everyone and dodging any attempts to humiliate him. When one student had the gall to call him out on it he retaliated perfectly.

* * *

" _I'm sorry who are?" Harry asked looking up from his book to look the third year in the eye._

" _I am Jackson Mistile, heir to the Mistile family." the boy answered arrogantly._

" _And there is your answer." Harry said putting his book down and addressing the entire common room. "All of you are scurrying around trying desperately to gain some small fragment of power political or otherwise, your greatest achievements is being heir to a family. I am Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, I vanquished a dark Lord before I was two, I am more powerful than anyone in this room, Magically, Politically and Intellectually. My name will live on for centuries as the Boy who survived the killing curse and vanquished a dark lord before I could speak. You will all be forgotten as some random lord or lady to some random family that once held power. You will struggle your entire lives to gain a fragment of the power I wield." he said making several of them glare at him._

" _Watch your tone Potter!" one of the seventh years growled several students drawing their wands. He started chuckling. "What's so funny?" one student asked several of them looking around to make sure they were not about to be caught off guard by a teacher entering the room._

" _Well several things but mainly that it takes a group of teenagers to threaten an eleven year old." he said before he remembered something. "Oh and the fact that none of you have noticed I haven't been in the room since this conversation started." with that Harry shimmered out of existence revealing he was an illusion. Several seventh years cursed as he once more got the drop on them, and under a second illusion Harry stood in the corner of the room watching in amusement._

 _He wasn't quite at the level where he could control an illusion and be outside of visual and hearing range, but it was still amusing watching them to try and catch him off guard. In all truth they had managed to do that several times not close the amount they hoped only about three or four times but they still managed to do it. He just covered it up in an illusion to hide it and make them think it failed. It did help him develop better situational awareness._

"I didn't know they managed to catch you in some of their traps." Daphne said as they finished the story.

"Oh it only worked the first few times after that I managed to avoid them." Harry said, dismissing any concerns with a wave.

"I don't get it." Hermione said her brow furrowed in confusion. "Even with the illusion you put over your eye you should not be this good at casting them."

"I have plenty of practice using them on my cousin."

"Why would you need to put an illusion on your cousin?" even if he did fight with him they had seen his workout routine and there was no way, any muggle kid was beating him in a fight.

"You seemed to forget before I got this eye, I was skinny and weak, it took years for my body to get like this." he told them, he knew they had a hard time imagining him weak after all he always seemed to do everything so easily. But it took him years of hellish effort to get to this level. "And my cousin is a bully and a big guy, I found the best way to deal with him was illusions, it took me a while to master them but I think it was worth it."

Hermione absorbed this, logically she knew that had to have once been like them a normal kid but it was so hard to picture a Harry who wasn't always in control.

* * *

 **Done so people making these always seemed to forget that in the books despite all the bullying and insults he rarely snapped. Against malfoy in first year on the brooms yes he was impulsive but he didn't snap. Ron was always the one who exploded but Harry had actually pretty good control over his emotions, it's just he is always pushed to the limit so when he did snap it was normally big and dramatic. Like Ron exploded so often in the books, you couldn't name all the incidents, but Harry while he did get angry rarely snapped so his were a lot more memorable. It's because growing up with the dursley's basically gave him a lot of practice deal with an entitled little shit who thinks he is better than everyone else.**

 **you know I was checking my reviews and I always get those in my email so I don't have to remember how many I have before. But anyway I was checking through and recently my other stories had been a lot of new reviews. Now like most writers most of my reviews come in just after I post a new chapter so it took me while to understand why I was suddenly getting more reviews and I realized it was because this story, it is the only one of my stories in a massive archive most of the others are in obscure ones like young justice or x-men evolution or skyrim, ones with only a hundred at most in it. But the naruto/harry potter archive has over two thousand stories in it. Meaning it has a lot more people going into it to look for stories, and if you are like me when you read a story you like you go and see if the author has anymore to read that you might like, and not to toot my own horn but this is a more unique harry potter story as for some reason it is really popular to send Harry to the village hidden in the leaves during fifth year and expect him not to die in his first fight. I just can't see canonical wizards keeping up with shinobi, people who move so fast that they could slit your throat before you knew they were there.**

 **I also don't really like stories where say star wars characters crash lands on earth and need to go to hogwarts for some reason. Or a character had never before mentioned their sibling that just so happen to go to hogwarts when earth hasn't even figured out how to get to mars or just that trope in general regardless of which crossover it is. Or the justice league gets deaged and sent to hogwarts, it's like what the hell! Sorry didn't mean to rant.**

 **Sorry for the long AN now to reviews**

 **Elquenodebesernombrado: thank you for that I forgot all about that, I can also imagine him now just sitting down in slytherin common room reading an invisible book.**

 **JDS62: sorry no at least not canonically maybe he will go in a one shot.**

 **IDZ: I didn't even think about that but that sounds pretty interesting.**

 **Plums: what are you talking about? He only told his closest friends. And remember he is an eleven year old who has never any friends before plus they already saw his eye his abilities.**


	8. The Wizengamot

**The delicious cookie:yeah Harry did kind of sound like a pompous prick but only because he had had enough of people trying to use him in their power plays.**

 **Also I find it hard to believe that the Wizengamot has no inheritable seats. I mean I see it as a mix of the house of lords and commons. With both noble families holding seats as well as people being elected. Because do you really see the rich purebloods who funded the ministry when it began, allowing themselves to have no direct power**

* * *

With his new wand Neville jumped to the top of the class in practical only behind Harry. Surprising many teachers, both by the fact that he had improved so much so quickly and when they found out that Augusta had forced Neville to use his father's wand. Harry was reading through the book Hermione got him for Christmas it was March and he had finally gotten around to reading it.

"Wow you really do prepare for everything don't you?" Daphne said reading the cover of his book as she entered their clearing. Even in the middle of winter this clear was as warm as a spring day. Hermione and Harry worked together to make a set of runes to keep the clearing warm.

"Hermione pointed out as the boy-who-lived there will be plenty of people who will want to make baseless lawsuits." Harry said as he flipped the page, the sharingan may have given him a photographic memory but he should still study the laws to make sure he understood because it didn't give comprehension.

"Yeah and plus in a few years you will have to deal with the wizengamot." Harry turned to her in confusion.

"Wizengamot?" he questioned, Daphne shared his look of confusion before understanding dawned on her.

"Oh I always forget you weren't raised in the wizarding world." she said shaking her head, he always seemed so aware of politics and things like that. Sometimes she forgets that he is still very new to the wizarding world. "Let's wait for hermione and Neville to show up because I doubt she knows about this either." twenty minutes later the two of them showed, Daphne took a deep breath and began to explain.

 _The Wizengamot is our version of the house of lords and commons all rolled into are two hundred members and half of them are elected officials. Of those elected officials half of them are directly elected by the people. A measure put in place by the Ministry to prevent unrest when muggleborns felt they were not getting represented when more than ninety percent of the Wizengamot was purebloods. A quarter of them are appointed by the minister and the last quarter is made up of various heads. Despite the best efforts of many people though they hold very little sway in the room as each only has one vote and over all there are technically only a seventy lords in power over the years families have died out and their votes were passed to other families. Due to a loophole this allowed them to keep the vote and allow a new lord or lady to be appointed further increasing the power._

 _Originally the family would be appointed by the Wizengamot in a vote but after a Minister for magic made it so the people directly elected the Minister instead of Wizengamot. This was done after a bloody war where many old families died and new ones had yet to be appointed. The ministry at the time was a majority pro-muggleborn for the first time in history. But they only had three days till they had to appoint new members and a bill had been passed during the war to limit the amount of bills that could be passed when a majority of the houses had been disbanded or destroyed. Using the little time they had they quickly made the seat of Minister a matter for the people as well as passing several anti discrimination laws._

 _But to do this they made a deal with the few pureblood traditional houses remaining given that such a bill needed a ninety percent vote. Allowing them to pick several families to hold seats it was during this time the House of Malfoy was appointed to the court as well as Nott and Parkinson._

 _Two hundred years later and a hundred and fifty years ago the wizengamot was now a majority pureblood supremacists to keep the power with themselves they passed a bill where vassal houses that were destroyed could be reappointed by their lords House. It was during this time House Malfoy was elevated to the status of Most Noble House allowing them to have vassals. It was also during this time House Weasley fell from grace. Lowering them to a common house and costing them all but one of their votes. A fall they still have yet to recover from._

 _There are five levels to nobility, the title of Noble house is powerful but not as powerful as Most Ancient and Most Noble the oldest and most powerful seats in the Wizengamot. Currently there are only seven of those houses remaining. All of them were Lords and Ladies of Camelot before it fell appointed by Merlin himself. The Potters, Longbottoms, Bones, Blacks, Smiths, Lestrange and leon the last family to be able to claim a provable connection to the Knights of the Round Table, in fact their name comes from the knight Leon who was with the king till the end._

 _The lowest level of Nobility is the common houses these are the newest houses only appointed less than a fifty years ago. While families can leave this class quickly many remain down there for a least a hundred years before they manage to elevate themselves usually by marriage to a higher house._

 _Next is the Noble houses these are families that have been around for about a century now my family used to be at level of Noble house. Before we lost the position when my grandmother supported Grindelwald in the war._

 _Above them is the Most Noble house which is a house that is normally gained after they achieve a feat of great heroism for the country, House Dumbledore gained this status after the Headmaster defeated Grindelwald. Though some families have managed to marry their way into that position._

 _Near the top is Most Noble and Ancient you have to hold your seat of Most Noble for a period of three hundred years to gain this position. These houses are allowed Vassal houses which is how many family first get appointed, though they are only allowed two._

 _The most powerful of them all is the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, like I said before each of them can lay claim to being nobles from the time of Camelot. They are allowed four Vassal houses when you and Neville take up your seats you will have two and three houses to elevate respectively. This is why everyone is trying to on Harry's good side as he can give a minor house that while wealthy can't lay claim to nobility._

 _The headmaster also holds the position of lord of Hogwarts, when the ministry was being founded they needed to support of an ancient instute like Hogwarts to garner actual respect from the common folk, gven they had so little say in what happened when the government was being made. Added in the fact that the Scots and Welsh at the time were trying to form their own separate government. The headmaster at the time agreed in exchange for two things one the ministry was never to interfere at Hogwarts without the headmaster's permission and the second was a seat on the Wizengamot for Hogwarts. Knowing they head no choice if they wanted the headmaster's support._

 _However many purebloods have long since learned to despise the position of Headmaster, because of the Sorting Hat, it's enchantments have only grown more powerful with age and still grow in power today. Near the end of the three remaining founders lives the founders had feared that one day there would be a headmaster who cared more for the influence the school held than any actual care for the students. So the Sorting Hat had more enchantments weaved into it using the original diadem Ravenclaw which had been lost by that point as a basis for the new spell they had Sorting Hat designed to evaluate any headmaster, or headmistress to make sure they will do what is best for the students. A later amendment made it so they had wear the Hat once a year to make sure their priorities do not change. Thus while a headmaster can be as openly racist as they want so long as it does not interfere with the lives of students in any meaningful ways they can get away with it. More than one Pureblood has tried to become headmaster to further their political power not a single one has succeeded._

 _Originally the Position of Lord of Hogwarts only held a single vote, but in a manner similar to how the older families gathered votes many headmasters gave their families votes to school if they were the last member of their family or held no heirs. As of now a dozen votes are held by the headmaster, though the heads of the four house currently act in his stead as Dumbledore holds the position of chief warlock. Though the darker and more traditionalist family currently hold the majority._

...and that is the current political climate of our world today." Daphne finished with a sigh.

"Wait how does age make wards more powerful?" Hermione asked once she was finished. "Should they get weaker with age, as more powerful and better types of wards come out?"

"Hermione why do you think Hogwarts is considered the best school in the world?" Neville asked.

"Because it holds the largest Library in the world, being older than any other school and producing the most consistently successful students." Hermione said listing off several reason for why it was the best.

"No" Neville said shaking his head. "Hogwarts is old so old the wards have become minorly sentient the magical aura of the school encourages the growth of your magical core with very little strain on it. We produce consistently more powerful wizards than any other school in the world and with the wards also improving the rate at which you learn."

"That makes sense" Harry said considering what they said. "Since I got here my skills have begun to improve at a much faster rate. It used to take me months to learn some of my control exercises, now it barely takes me a month for even the hardest ones. I always find something that helps me deal with a problem I am having."

"Exactly." Daphne said, nodding in agreement. "You learn faster find solutions to problems you never would have solved otherwise. Supposedly the four founders artifacts which have been lost are tied directly to the wards meaning that if they sit within the ward scheme they enhance all those attributes and abilities."

Neville nodded this was something every pureblood heir knew. "Yeah the chalice of Hufflepuff improves your health and body, while the sword of gryffindor helps deal with emotional trouble and finding courage."

"The diadem improves the ability to learn and control over magic. While the locket of slytherin enhances charisma and cunning." Daphne finished. "These four artifacts were used as the core of the ward system though now all have been lost. Some stolen by people claiming to be descendants of the founders that it is their right hold the objects."

Harry nodded in understanding. "That just makes me learning this book all the more important than." He said opening the book back up and began to read through it he wouldn't rely on anyone to tell about such things again. He was important in the wizarding world he could not afford to be ignorant. Because to the rest of the world Ignorance is no excuse.

* * *

 **Done mostly an expositional chapter but this is just so you get a gist of the wizarding world as of now.**


	9. Pathway to Desire

**JDS62: I might use some movie plot points, you know the stuff that isn't cannon but would make a great story.**

* * *

Harry rushed after the shadowy figure whilst wearing his Cloak of Invisibility. Daphne, Neville and Hermione under it as well. They had been sneaking back to their common rooms using the Cloak after they stayed out too late when they came across Quirrell muttering to himself about how the stone was finally going to in the rightful hands of his master.

Harry had figured out what the stone after Hagrid had let slip to Neville when the boy stopped by and let it 'slip' they were trying to figure out what was stolen from the vault. Knowing that if any of the adults were going to blab it would Hagrid. As soon as Hagrid said it was between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel they knew what the Stone was.

The Philosopher's Stone a source of unlimited gold and immortality any up and coming dark wizard would want it. It seemed Quirrell was serving one of these wizards given he was going to try and steal the Stone for his master and it was the perfect time for him to do so Dumbledore had been called to ministry because something was wrong with part of the Floo Network and he was needed to help fix it and deal with the various wizards who ended up in some poor muggle's fireplace.

The Cerberus while formidable could be taken down by any skilled musician or in Harry's case illusionist. The were most likely a load of other traps but with Quirrell being a professor no doubt he knew of at least some of them. When Quirrell opened the door and pulled out a magical harp that began to play a slow melody the quartet followed him into the room Harry placed an illusion over the sleeping Cerberus in case the harp was enchanted to stop playing once Quirrell was a certain distance away. A hunch that paid off because as soon as the trap door shut behind Quirrell the harp stopped playing. Harry stored the cloak into a small satchel on his side, bought for the sole purpose of holding his Cloak, once realizing how valuable it was. "Wait!" Harry whisper shouted as the other three were about to jump down the hatch. "Wait a few minutes we don't want him to realize we are following."

Five minutes later and a second illusion to keep the Cerberus asleep the quartet jumped down. They landed on something soft which confused the group why would you put something soft in your trap. But Neville realized what it was immediately. "DEVIL SNARE!" he called slightly panicked. "Harry fire now!" he ordered surprising everyone including himself.

"INCENDIO!" Harry bellowed as he grabbed his wand and let loose a powerful burst of fire. The quartet dropped to the ground as the Devil Snare was slowly incinerated.

"And you wonder why plants don't like you." Neville joked as they got off the ground.

"It must be my brilliant personality." he retorted with a grin making the two girls groan.

"That hurt me more than the fall." Daphne said with Hermione nodding in agreement.

"Come on." Harry said once they recovered. "Let's move." the group made their way to a room where the flapping of wings could be heard.

"Birds?" Daphne questioned that was what they used to defend the Philosopher's Stone.

"No, they're keys." Harry said his sharingan allowing him to see the flying keys. "They are coated in Flitwick's magic no doubt there is some dangerous surprise for whoever thought they could just grab the key and open the door."

"There are some brooms do we have to fly and catch the right key?" Neville said looking at the brooms dubiously, no doubt they were cursed.

"Or I could just do this." Harry walked up to the door phased his head through for a second and once he got a good look of what was on the other side pulled back. "Come on." He said and the other three put their hands on his shoulder. His sharingan twisted and he teleported them to the other side.

On the other side of the door they saw a knocked out troll and Harry was glad he didn't have to fight this one. Walking through the door on the other side, the group stared in shock when they saw chess pieces turn and face them.

"Crap Mcgonagall or Dumbledore's no doubt enchanted to force you to play and then attack at the end when you are surrounded by pieces on all sides." They saw several shattered pieces lying on the ground in a trail that led to the door, adding credibility to the theory.

"Harry could you just teleport us to the other side." Daphne asked but he shook his head.

"No I was able to do that because the door was closed than keys were enchanted to attack anyone on a broom this was clearly made to just attack anyone who made it to the otherside."

"I say we play." Hermione said surprising them. "If the pieces are enchanted to not attack until after we have played, no doubt in an attempt to slow the thief down than when we play we can just destroy as many as possible so there are only a few left by the time the game is over." she explained, and it did make sense each of these challenges were meant to more of delay a person no doubt to give the Professors and Dumbledore enough time to respond and catch the thief.

"Right." the each began to take the place of a piece, Harry went for the knight but Neville stopped him.

"Harry you are our heavy hitter we have no clue what will happen if your piece gets taken out, you should be king just to be safe." Harry knew he was right out of all of them he was the most powerful with the most spells known and the most varied abilities, he was their best bet of stopping Quirrell but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The game was quick, Harry had once read a book that described every chess move in detail letting him be able to predict what the other side would do as soon as the game began. Technically the game was devastating for their side more than the enemies as by the time the game was over, three quarters their pieces had been destroyed. And just like they predicted the pieces turned on them as soon as the game was over.

"Hermione Behind you!" Neville called as he banished a fragment a rook at the nearest Chess Piece.

" _Reducto!"_ Harry called shattering a piece to a fine powder. Before he turned intangible to let a blade through him and banished the statue back and shattering it.

Daphne cast a powerful banishing charm at one the pieces sending it flying. But the problem was neither she nor Hermione had the reserves to keep this up for long, while definitely above average they were nowhere near as powerful as the Neville or Harry.

"Get down!" Harry ordered as his Mangekyou spun, the trio dropped down immediately shooting out a barrage of bladed weapons at high speeds tearing into the statues like a hot knife through butter. He learned this technique from one of his visions of Obito's life, seeing the man unleash a barrage of weapons from his right eye and completely decimate an attacking army. He had no where near the accuracy to use it like that but taking out a few statues at close range was within his skill set.

He fell to one knee in exhaustion. That took a lot out of him dragging something out his dimension without being in there was draining. His Mangekyou spun as he shoved the weapons and statues attached to them into his dimension. Those weapons were durable as hell no way he was leaving them behind to rust away.

"Nice job Harry I don't think we could have lasted much longer." Neville said as he rested his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Without warning one of the pieces destroyed during the game shot up and slashed Hermione in the back sending her to the floor. "HERMIONE!" the group called as the girl fell.

Harry turned to the Piece that had slashed her, his Mangekyou spinning in anger. With a wordless snarl he reached out with his hand coated in magic and tore the spells holding the statue together apart. It collapsed to the ground reverting back to a normal chess piece.

He turned to the door on the other side of the room that led to the next challenge. " _BOMBARDA!"_ he called obliterating the the door. As soon as they crossed the threshold fire sprung up and block both paths.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Harry read the poem and snorted slightly from what he had seen many wizards were not so great at using logic. This probably would have stopped most wizards dead in their tracks. But Harry only needed one potion he grabbed the one on the end. It's magic looked similar to the flame freezing charm he learned while watching Flitwick demonstrate it to a group of sixth years.

"Daphne take this and get Hermione back up top." Harry ordered, Daphne looked like she was about to object. "Hermione needs help and-and right now you would be more of a burden than anything else." He admitted sadly, she was amazing a prodigy in magic but compared to Harry and Neville she was lacking in many ways.

Daphne looked down ashamed tears welling in her eyes before she drank the potion and ran out the back door Hermione in her arms a feather charm making her easier to carry.

"That was mean." Neville said looking at Daphne as she ran off.

"Well I'd rather have her hate me and both of them live then have them dying here today." Harry said solemnly.

"Does that mean you are fine with me dying." he joked, nervously, not because he believed Harry didn't value him but rather because he was nervous about facing someone with years of experience on them.

"I knew I could convince Daphne to head back you on the other hand you aren't leaving without me." Neville smirked and nodded.

"Damn right. Let's go." he said the two of them clasped hands and appeared on the other side of the room in the swirl of Kamui.

They entered the room to see Quirrell whispering something to the Mirror of Erised. Harry read his lips from the mirror's reflection of him. "I can see the stone but how do I get it." Harry eyes widened as saw the man suddenly reach for his wand.

"Move!" Harry called jumping out of the way Neville diving to the other side just as vines popped up where they were just standing.

"Well done Mr. Potter but I bet you were not expecting p-p-poo-or st-t-tuttering Quirrell." the man said with an amused smirk mocking his old stutter which had completely vanished.

"Actually it was pretty obvious it was you since you faked falling unconscious in the middle of the great hall." why else would he have pretended to be unconscious and lie about the location of the troll. Also why let in a troll? It would have been so much smarter to merely say there was troll cause some destruction to back up his claims and bring in an already dead troll to cover his bases. Make sure it's injuries were something that could be explained as the school damaging it or it falling down a flight of stairs or something like that. Than while all the teachers searched for the troll he could sneak in and take the Stone.

A chuckled came from Quirrell but it sounded different looking up at Harry his eyes were crimson red. "Hello Harry Potter we meet again at last."

* * *

 **Done so why can voldemort completely Possess quirrell find out next time. Oh and He-who-shall-live: good for you, I don't care if you don't read my stories.**


	10. Battle For The Stone

Harry gasped. "Aladdin?" He asked in disbelieve, and Neville suppressed a snort. While whatever was possessing Quirrell growled.

"You dare mock me in such a manner?!" the spirit growled pointing it's wand at Harry threatening him. It was then Harry noticed it was wearing a strange ring, strange in regard to the fact that it was just like his Cloak, the Mirror, and the Stone. He had turned on his mangekyou as soon as the vines nearly caught them, hopefully this battle wouldn't last longer than five minutes as he didn't know if he could keep the Mangekyou active longer than that.

"How would you like me to mock you?" he asked with an uncharacteristic grin. "I take requests." normally Harry would never act like this he was calm and composed but this was a dark wizard who managed to sneak past Dumbledore and possess Quirrell. He knew angry fighters tended to be sloppy fighters. Plus it also gave Neville a chance to sneak behind him and attack.

Neville let loose a bone breaker without saying a word, but the Possessed Quirrell blocked it without turning around or even waving his wand. The thing began to chuckle. "Well, it seems I underestimated you Potter." the being conceded. "I thought you an arrogant boy when you first showed up. But you surprised me, putting the weaker lesser members of Slytherin in their place, teaching them that their place was beneath you. You remind me very much of myself when I was in slytherin house." Harry knew that was meant as a complement but took it as an insult. During this conversation he had also reverted his eye back to a normal sharingan it wasted too much energy to be used in simple conversation.

"I take that as an insult." Harry said coolly and the spectre laughed.

"You have fire in you, you will not bend to a lesser being, and with me as a shell of my former self, you believe yourself to be superior to me."

Harry's eyes narrowed "you keep talking like we have met before but I never forget someone I have met." his sharingan allowed him to remember the flow of their magic, but even if his core was tainted by merging with Quirrell there was no way he wouldn't recognize the magic.

"You truly have to figure it out." the being asked amused. "I was the one who made you famous I was the one to give you that scar. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!" he bellowed at the end a wave of magic coming off him.

"Impossible!" Harry exclaimed. "I killed him when I was a baby. You're a delusional mad man." Harry said before shaking his head and getting back on topic, "Do you really think you can get the Stone? Even if you were Voldemort, he feared Dumbledore even when he was at the peak of his power you on the other hand are nowhere near that powerful. He would strike you down before you could leave the castle." that man held power unlike anything Harry had seen, Harry's magic may have been more potent than the old Headmaster's but he held over twenty times as much magic.

"No I survived a shell of the man I once was." the so called Voldemort said. "Waiting for my strength to return, than Quirrell happened upon me. And he proved himself more loyal and devot than any of my so called loyal followers, but my strength was still failing still weak, despite his loyalty and devotion he could not support me completely. Thus I had to find an object I had hidden long ago."

"The Ring." Harry muttered without realizing and Voldemort look surprised.

"Yes though I am surprised you could tell, perhaps that night gave you a sensitivity to my magic?" the supposed dark lord mused and Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh you still don't believe? What if I told you what happened that night, what really happened."

"Only one person was there that night that still lives and that's was me." Harry said getting fed up with this farce.

"Your father told your mother. ' _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!'_ I killed him then I entered your room and gave your mother a chance to step aside but she refused." Harry stared at Voldemort, and it was Voldemort he now realized, in shock. He did remember that night glimpses from vague memories but he remember both those things happening, Voldemort bursting into his room and offering his mother a chance to live, his father telling her to run. "Yes! Now you are convinced." Voldemort exclaimed seeing the light of understanding in his eyes. "Join me and I can give you power beyon-" he brought up a shield as a purple curse slammed into the shield.

"This changes nothing except for the fact now this is personal!" Harry growled before letting off several more curses.

Voldemort didn't seemed surprised by this and he still tried to tempt the boy to his side. "Come on now think about it immortality! It just within the Mirror, just look and see."

Harry barely cast a glance at the mirror before doing a double take when he saw his reflection take the Stone and put it in his pocket with a wink. Voldemort saw Harry's robes shift slightly and realized somehow he got the Stone. "Give me the stone boy!" the dark lord demanded gaining a crazy look in his eye.

"No!" He shouted glaring fiercely at the dark wizard. "You can go to hell!" Voldemort growled and let off three curses, Harry summoned a shield but the curse pierced right through it without any difficulty and pierced his side. Feeling the curse hit him and the seeing the other two spells coming His sharingan twisted letting the curses pass through him.

Voldemort blinked in surprise while Harry sighed in relief. He didn't know if the spells would have passed through him. "Well, well, it seems you too feel the allure of the forbidden, tell me which concept did you use the last armlet of the armor of achilles?" the Voldemort asked curiously, he had always thought rather grant invincibility the armor made it impossible to be hit which was why apollo's bow was able to kill him, because it was made to never miss.

"What?" Harry asked looking at him strangely, the hell was a concept?

Voldemort laughed. "You don't know? You managed to find out how to make yourself intangible on your own. I will repeat my offer boy, Join me!"

Harry shook his head, it was getting hard to focus, whatever that curse was it was deadly. He felt the stone in his pocket and remembered something he had read about it. _The Philosopher's Stone is one of the greatest creations in magical history capable of healing any wounds, some theorize it is even on par with phoenix tears though no one has ever been able to prove it._ He pulled out the Stone and channeled some magic into hoping to get it to activate. The stone glowed for a second and he felt something rush into him. His vision sharpened and he dived out of the way of another curse. Harry saw his wound was still bleeding slightly and waved his wand at it casting a quick healing charm Daphne had taught him, it wouldn't heal the wound but it would stop the blood loss.

"I see you just used the Stone heal yourself impressive." Voldemort acknowledged, "now hand over the Stone." he ordered holding his hand out. Harry locked eyes with Neville and cast an illusion. Neville nodded in understanding.

"Not a chance." Harry said letting loose a flurry of spells that Voldemort deflected pushing him back. Without saying a word Harry tossed the Stone to Neville. Who caught it and held his wand to Stone.

"Back off!" Neville ordered the tip of his wand glowing against the Stone, once more the stone glowed and Neville felt something enter his body, he pushed it aside and continued to stare at Voldemort.

"You wouldn't dare!" Voldemort growled and tried to curse the boy before he could move. But Harry blocked the spells and retaliated with some of his own. Voldemort glared he now saw what the plan was Potter couldn't defend the stone and fight him off without the risk of losing it, so he gave the Longbottom boy the Stone so he could focus on fighting him.

"Enough! You dare fight me Lord Voldemort, I shall make you suffer for years before I finally give you the sweet release of death!" he shouted slinging a sickly yellow spell at them. Harry flung the exact same spell back causing them to cancel each other out. Voldemort stared in shock, that was impossible, he himself invented that spell and never taught it to another soul, the same curse he put on the Ring, yet somehow the boy had copied it sent it back at him. It must be those eyes of his, he thought the boy had lost his right eye but he could see that was an illusion, his right eye remained intact even better than before. No doubt there was something magical about it, what did surprise him was his left eye Voldemort thought that one was normal.

Harry flick his wand and sent out a wave fire that Voldemort blocked retaliating with with a conjuration of several spears. Harry's right eye twisted and his Kamui absorbed the weapons and spent them right back at their maker. Here Voldemort eyes widened in surprise at the blatant space time manipulation, he hastily conjured a shield to deflect the spears only to fall to the ground in pain when one of the spear pierced him through the back. He stood back up, and Harry saw that the body was already dead it was Just Voldemort's magic that was keeping it moving.

"I will destroy everything you love!" Voldemort roared even as blood poured out of his chest. "I will allow my death eaters to enjoy themselves with your friends and force you to watch as they are given a punishment to match the Longbottoms! I regret not having killed your parents slower to allow my death eaters to enjoy themselves with your whore of mother!"

Something in Harry snapped at that threat, he could tell Voldemort was being completely serious. He wanted Voldemort to die to pay for what he did, He wanted him to burn! He drew his wand back and let loose the most powerful spell he knew, he had seen it on a trip down Knockturn Alley moments after the Hit Wizards and Aurors showed up to arrest them. The man ended up burning himself alive and killing his compatriots and several of the Hit Wizards before the fire was brought under control.

" **καίγονται αιώνια καταδικασμένοι!"** he roared letting the loose the cursed fiendfyre, it was an ancient greek spell, supposedly invented in an attempt to harness the power of hades and it was the most powerful piece of magic he knew.

Voldemort's eyes widened at hearing the spell for the cursed flames, if he was at his prime he would be able to handle this fire, but right now he was a shadow of his former self. The fire ate away at him quickly but he had already left the body by the time the fire reached it. His spirit glared at the boy, he was weaken and now his body was his.

The black smoke that was Voldemort's soul rushed into Harry's body in an attempt to possess him only to rush back out as something forced him out. Harry barely had time to suppress the fire before his head exploded in pain. His scar burned.

Harry collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain. As he fell to the floor black ichor gushed from his scar. Moments after Voldemort fled and Harry collapsed Dumbledore arrived.

* * *

 **to quickly explain Neville wasn't able to help that much because he was so out matched. second the last chapter title meant they were on their way to the mirror of Erised. and last someone brought up how would hermione know there is no spell to give photographic memory she is naive, the ministry says there is no spell so she believes it**


	11. Concepts

Harry woke up with a major headache, his head was killing him. Opening his right eye he found everything was blurry. But that was impossible his sharingan had perfect vision. The last time he had such poor vision he was seven before he got the sharingan.

Harry began to panic believing his sharingan was gone. Channeling magic into his eyes, he felt a huge amount of relief when he saw his vision was back to his normal sharingan sight.

"Are you alright there Mister Potter?" Harry turned his head and saw the headmaster was sitting in a chair next to him.

"I am fine, it's just I was surprised." He said not saying anything about why.

"Because you eye had reverted to normal?" Harry froze, how did he know? "I have known since Halloween, I admit I didn't see it before my guilt over believing you had lost your eye made me susceptible to the illusion, it wasn't till you killed the troll I began to look closer and saw your eye for what it was." Dumbledore peered at him over his glasses. "I am guess from your panic when you woke up it is not normal for you to turn off? So to speak."

Harry shook his head. "N-no" he rasped throat dry. Dumbledore conjured up a glass of water for him to drink. "No, it's never turned off not since I got it."

"That is not your eye is it?" Harry shook his head but refused to elaborate, he didn't know Dumbledore and wasn't going to be spilling his life story to a man he didn't know. "Did you know the Potter family is cursed?" Dumbledore asked making Harry look up in surprise. "Yes one of your ancestors got a lord's son killed in battle, furious at the death the man claimed the Potter's couldn't see two feet in front of them and laid a curse on your family. That has remained to this day."

Harry didn't know that, he had always assumed he had either inherited his poor eyesight from his father or it was a side effect of living in a dark cupboard for so long. "What does that have to do with my sharingan remaining active?"

"Oh is that what it's called?" Dumbledore said happy to finally have a name for the eye. "Any way if I am correct the curse did not originally affect your new eye. Thus when the curse tried to affect it the blood wards blocked it."

"Blood wards?" Harry questioned. "and how would those keep my sharingan active?"

"The blood wards were set up by me after your mother's death, when she sacrificed for you out of love she activated ancient magic to protect you from Voldemort. This is why I put you with your relatives they had charged by being in the presence of your blood family. I know you wouldn't be happiest there but you would be safest." Dumbledore told him, and while a small part of him wanted to hate him the rest understood, he had sent Daphne away for that very reason, she wouldn't be happy if he had died but she would have been alive. Besides if he hadn't been at the Dursley's he never would have met Obito and that was worth everything he went through.

"I still don't see how this forced to sharingan to remain active." Harry said before he realized something. "Wait you said 'had charged' what happened to them?"

"The blood wards collapsed when Voldemort tried to possess you they forced every piece him out, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if your scar began to heal, while some magic from the killing curse remains most of it is gone." Dumbledore told him. "And the reason they kept your sharingan active is because as it pushed the curse out, the magic flooded into your eye keeping it constantly on."

"And with the blood wards gone I have to power it myself. He concluded Harry channeled magic activating his sharingan, while this didn't use any where near the amount of energy his mangekyou did not even a tenth he doubted he would be able to keep it up all day.

"Mr. Potter only your right eye has the sharingan correct?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yes why?" dumbledore didn't say anything he just waved his hand and wandlessly conjured a mirror. "Impossible." Harry muttered, in his left eye was a single tomoe, he had the sharingan in his left eye. He smiled and turned to the professor. "How?" he asked laughing slightly.

"Do you know what the Philosopher's Stone does?"

"Yes it heals any injury and can make gold as well as the elixir of life." Harry answered.

"No it does not." Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked confused. "What but the books-"

"Yes those are lies spread by Nicholas, the truth of the Stone is in many ways less dangerous and far more so at the same time." Dumbledore told him. "Tell me what is a philosopher?"

"Someone who theorizes about the world around them." Harry answered not seeing where he was going with this.

"Some might even say they muse about the potential of the world." Dumbledore said. "And that is what the Stone does it brings about latent potential. It gave Nicholas the ability to fundamentally transmute the world around him."

"That's how he makes the gold." Harry said in realization, "he rearranges the atomic structure of the object to turn it into gold." that was very impressive especially when you realized that at the time of making the Stone and doing these things, he had no idea what atoms were.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes it is also how he keeps himself young. Reversing the aging process on him and his wife by transmuting their cells into younger cells."

"But than how did I get the sharingan? It's not mine to begin with."

"True but your blood flows in and out of it, over the years you body has adapted to it and so has your magic, giving you the latent ability to use the sharingan, no doubt without the Stone it would have remained dormant." Dumbledore explained to him.

"But the same thing happened to Neville while he held the Stone, he held the tip of his wand at the Stone to threaten Voldemort and the Stone glowed like it did with me." Harry told Dumbledore.

The man seemed to consider this. "Well than his ability should show up with time, when the circumstances are right."

"How do you know all of this sir?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Because I myself once used the Stone. It only works once on a person no matter what, and it remains with them the ability is never passed on, though a shadow of it's power may move on the family line. Mostly as an affinity for an element, or a certain branch of magic." Dumbledore explained, Harry considered asking about what ability he got, but dismissed that thought as soon as it came up. He wouldn't tell Dumbledore what the sharingan could truly do and he doubted the old man would tell him what he could either. So he decided to ask a different question.

"What's a Concept?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I believe it is an abstract idea or a general notion." Harry glared and the Headmaster chuckled. "I had no idea you were into such deep thoughts, perhaps that explains why you always seemed to have your head in a book. I admit I myself sometimes get lost in my musings of the world."

"I meant what is a magical object called a Concept?" he clarified with a far to polite smile that dared the old man to reply with another smart remark.

Dumbledore was tempted but instead he looked at Harry seriously. "Are you sure you wish to know?"

"I can see there is something off with these things just by looking at them, my Cloak, the Stone, the Mirror, Voldemort's Ring." Dumbledore eyes widened imperceivable at the mention of the Ring. "even your Wand and the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore was impressed that eye of his was clearly something special to be able to see such things.

Dumbledore sighed. "A concept in Magical terms is just that a concept given form. The armor of Achilles was made to always protect it's user even if it had to bend space or block something that should have pierced the armor. It was the concept of perfect defense, even if you were to stab at a place where his armor did not cover you would inevitably find yourself hitting his armor instead."

"But Achilles was killed in battle wearing his armor." Harry pointed out, it was wear the famous myth of Achilles heel came from.

"Yes a more powerful Concept can defeat a lesser one, the bow of Apollo never misses thus when the two Concepts battled for dominance the arrow flew true and shattered the armor in the process. Destroying it, as it no longer embodied a perfect defense as it was pierced."

"I can't see my Cloak." Harry said in realization, only when he was holding it could he see past it's magic.

"True but your Cloak is unique, it can be seen through as it depends on the power of it's bearer. The more powerful the person who wears it the better it hides them. A friend of mine has one that is called the all seeing eye, allowing it to see through any magical disguise, as your father grew in power soon Mad-eye found himself unable to see through it."

Wait but if this 'Mad-eye' could see through it then shouldn't it have shattered?" Harry asked, his Cloak should have stopped working the moment Mad-eye saw through it.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No because the concept of the Cloak was not being properly utilized, the wielder of a Concept is just as important as the Concept itself. Your Cloak still has yet to achieve it's full potential. Only when it is being used to the maximum extent can a Concept be destroyed, for that is when it is at it's strongest and all it's power is unleashed. That is when it is strongest and weakest. It's most dangerous yet most fragile." Dumbledore explained and Harry realized he was right before even with his eye and the time he spent studying his Cloak he knew he didn't fully understand what Dumbledore was describing. He didn't really get the difference between an enchantment and a Concept and he could see it! He couldn't imagine how difficult this would have been to understand without being able to see it.

Dumbledore got up to leave but before he left he placed something on the table. "I've kept this safe for you for years but I believe now you are ready for it." Harry picked up the object and realized it was a ring. "You're heirship ring for the Potter family." Dumbledore explained. "I was going to wait a bit longer before giving it to you but all things considered I believe you are ready for it now." Harry nodded, he knew some heirs didn't receive their rings until they were seventeen so Dumbledore deciding to wait wasn't that big of a surprise.

The rest of the year went normally some last minute points by Dumbledore found both gryffindor and slytherin tying for first place in house cup competition much to Dumbledore's amusement and it wouldn't have surprised Harry if he made sure that happened.

Practicing with his new sharingan found he was much more fluid in his movements, even if his left eye was slower than his right it was still miles ahead of his old normal eye. The only problem he ran into was the fact that he could only keep his sharingan on for three hours. He knew most of this summer was going to be used expanding his reserves and control so he could extent that time. The biggest change to get used was the second sharingan, while not as good as his right the single tomoe still allowed him to see magic and the way it flowed.

* * *

 **Done so just want to get this out of the way because people complained I refuse to believe the purebloods who would have to have funded the wizarding government when it began would allow a total democracy to form. Remember in britain right now they still don't have a total democracy there is still inherited power.**


	12. Summer year 2

**Renshin amara: exactly I mean that's basically what the cloak and wand were, the concept of invisibility and power given form. Also there can be more than one item per concept. They may have different strengths but say the bow of robin hood and bow of apollo both are enchanted to always shoot straight and hit their target but whereas the bow of Apollo managed to pierce the armor of achilles the bow robin hood wouldn't be able to do the same**

* * *

Harry felt conflicted on the train ride back to the Dursley's, the blood wards had fallen thus there was no greater protection there than anywhere else maybe even less protection. The Dursley's were cruel to him, even now it was only fear of both retaliation and damage to their reputation that stopped them from doing anything to him.

They called him a freak and locked him under the stairs, leaving him alone in the dark. Afraid and desperate for acceptance that would never come.

They pushed blame for all their troubles onto him, never accepting responsibility for their actions. Always finding something else to blame.

And yet… and yet! He still didn't want to leave, that small town was were he learned to harness chakra, and magic. Where he trained to fight and defend himself. Wh-whe...where he met Obito and gained the sharingan.

And that was the real reason he was conflicted, he didn't want to leave Obito's Clearing as he had come to call it. The clearing where he met the man who gave Harry his eye. He knew it was ridiculous, not only was it stupid to remain at the house because of that, but he could go there anytime with the Kamui. He sighed and looked to the others in his compartment. Daphne and Hermione both head their heads in a book Daphne refused to look at Harry still hurt from the incident before they reach the Mirror of Erised.

They both knew it was foolish, Harry was just looking out for them even if he went about it the wrong way and Daphne knew she was being stubborn but it hurt to be told she was useless and it struck a little too close to home.

Neville just wanted them to make up, he saw both sides but felt that Harry was right. He had seen the duel between Harry and Voldemort and they moved too fast for him to see. He blinked and one of them would have fired a dozen spells while the other weaved around it blocking what they couldn't dodge. He knew full well he was out classed and was determined to be more useful next time.

Hermione felt Daphne was right what could a single wizard do against three others even if they weren't fully trained they were on par with a fourth year. She didn't understand the power a wizard could wield. She still thought about magic and fighting like a muggle. So in her mind two wizards and a witch should have beaten a single man. But the truth was she didn't understand that men like Dumbledore could probably conquer the entire country on his own and no one would be able to stop him. Nicholas Flamel could rule the entire planet with how old and powerful he was. The man had likely forgotten more magic than most people could ever hope to learn. While Mage class wizards tended to keep each other in check the more powerful ones could do whatever they wanted because as long as they stayed out of each other territory they could care less about what other Mages did.

Grindelwald had famously stayed out of magical France out of fear of Nicholas Flamel who probably could have ended the war as soon as it began. He just didn't care enough to do so, claiming that children fought over every little thing and that if he stepped in every time he would never get a break. Hell there were a seven mages in the world at the time who could have stopped him they just didn't care enough to do so.

Dumbledore had far surpassed the man and even now in his old age he was still one of the top five wizards in the world. Though Harry thought that might have something to do with the Concept he held.

* * *

Harry exited the train station with Hermione. Neville and Daphne went home by floo, but neither of their houses were connected to the floo. "Hi Dad." Hermione greeted a older man with greying hair.

"Hello Hermione." Mr. Granger smiled though Harry could tell it was fake it was the same smile the Dursley's used whenever they were forced to interact with anyone they didn't like . A forced smile that was only there for show. "How was school?"

"G-good." the girl stuttered out. "I got second in my year." Mr. Granger's smile shrunk and almost turned into a frown.

"I see." he said plainly, with a disappointed tone. Hermione looked down and seemed to shrink. "And who is this?" he asked, turning his gaze to Harry.

"Harry Potter." Harry greeted holding out his hand. The man took it and Harry may have 'accidentally' used a bit too much strength. "Nice to meet Hermione's father."

"Pleasure." the man said as he pulled his hand back with a barely repressed grimace. "I glad to see Hermione is making good friends."

"Well she is pretty smart." Harry complemented. "She nearly beat me out for top spot." the man eyes narrowed and shot to his daughter who once more looked down in shame.

"I see." he drawled before turning to his daughter. "Come on your mother is waiting."

"Wait." Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand giving her a slip of paper. "Encase you need anything, it's my number." Hermione shyly nodded. Before going after her father, who frowned when she caught up. Harry walked outside and caught sight of them getting into their car. Though unable to hear what had been said His sharingan could easily read their lips.

" _I'm disappointed in you Hermione I expected you to get top spot."_ Hermione tried to say something but her father stopped her. _We will speak of this when we get home."_ the man said pulling out of train station. Hermione looking down with barely suppressed tears and her mother frowning at her.

Harry frowned his sharingan spinning in annoyance then his sharingan twisted before he vanished in the swirl of the Kamui.

* * *

The next two month were spent constantly training. Practicing the latest chakra control ability water walking. He had been unable to practice at school given the only body of water large enough to practice on was the black lake and he couldn't practice on that in full view of everyone. Now that he was home and in a private setting he could easily begin training in water walking. Though he could see Daphne was right, while he did increase in ability it was nowhere near as fast it was at Hogwarts, at the rate he was going he would have master the technique by the time Halloween came.

Harry had begun to read up on his family history and who were his allies and enemies. Going through the family Genealogy Harry found out that the Potter family wasn't originally called that, instead they were a family called the Peverells. It wasn't until the grandson of the original Potter a man known as the Potterer, famous for coming up with many of the potions still used to this day, married the last daughter of that family, did the family of Potter become famous.

Though he did discover one thing that annoyed him. He would be unable to claim headship of the Potter family. No heir of the Potter family had in five hundred years. During a siege on their manor by a dark lord the Head of the time had set the wards to full lock down. Stopping anything from coming in or out. Until the siege was over, he had been unexpectedly betrayed by someone within who then died in manor unable to get to food as house elves hide it and he slowly starved to death. The Headship ring had remained in the manor to this day with the wards in full lock down. The heir could appoint vassals so long as the head didn't contradict it and since no Head had been chosen that meant no one could counter it. But the heir could only cast a single vote, greatly limiting the political power of the Potter family. They still held influence of course their vassal houses each held a single vote and combined with the single vote of the heir gave them five votes a respectable amount, but of the ancient families they were the weakest.

Harry appeared outside the Granger's family house in the swirl of the Kamui, he came to go school shopping with Hermione and the others. There had been a slight hiccup with the planning when his letter started getting intercepted. A quick call to Hermione when he didn't receive a response for a few days, told him someone was intercepting his mail. Yet they only managed to grab every few letters no doubt his constant traveling managed to hinder their efforts. Use of the Kamui to teleport to a remote location and having Hermione send a letter let him grab catch the person responsible or rather elf responsible. A quick interrogation revealed little except that there was a plot that could get him killed. A quick use of the sharingan later he managed to convince the elf to stop taking his mail, since it clearly wasn't working to get him to not go back to Hogwarts. The elf was a lot stronger willed than he had imagined, forcing him to use almost half his reserves to convince the elf to stop taking his mail. Though he had no doubt the elf was still looking for a way to stop him from going to Hogwarts.

Harry walked up to the front door to hear arguing. "I did not let you pass up the chance to go to Maynard just to get second place at this school I am pulling you out!"

"-u can't dad." he heard Hermione mumble he could only hear her after enhancing his hearing with magic. "The law states I have to go till-"

"I don't care," her father interrupted. "I have to tell our friends and family you are going to some exclusive school none of them have ever heard of! I am pulling you out!" he heard the man begin to storm off, to wear Harry didn't know it's not like there was a phone to ministry. Nor did the man know where any access points were.

"Dad no!" She shouted and the stomping stopped. Hermione gasped and began to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." she began to blubber in an attempt to apologize.

"See look at you, you need to learn act proper like a real lady, not this magic mumbo jumbo!" the man said, Harry phased through the door and followed the arguing.

He entered the room just in time to see the man raise his hand no doubt to hit Hermione, she flinched away and held up her arms in defense. But the blow never came. "I do not believe that would be wise." Harry said holding the man by his wrist his sharingan spinning, the illusion over them gone allowing the man to see his eyes for what they were.

The man tried to wrench his hand out of Harry's grip but it was like iron. "Let go of me, you freak!" the man said without think.

Harry's grip tightened and they heard a crack. "I really don't like that word." he growled before turning to address Hermione. "Grab your stuff." he ordered and the girl looked confused.

"What?" she asked the normally quick witted girl confused eyes red from crying.

He took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "Go grab your stuff everything, It's clear you are not wanted here." Hermione nodded and rushed up the stairs Her mother looked like she was about to follow but Harry pinned her with a glare. "May I ask why you just stood there while your husband attempted to hit your daughter?"

The woman swallowed nervously. "I-I didn't know what to do I was scared a-an-an-and-"

Harry cut her off. "Do not lie to me!"

The woman shrunk at his tone before standing up and glaring at him. "Because your people disrupted the life of my perfectly normal family, gave hermione ideas about being something besides a proper lady!" she may not have been against the idea of a woman going to school and getting a job but she firmly believed that they should follow their husband's lead get married and have children. Marry into another well off family. "Not hanging around with riff raff like you!"

Harry laughed and released his grip on her husband. "Me riff raff. I am the heir to Ancient and Most Noble family of Potter, a family that has been around since before the united kingdom was formed! I am the boy-who-lived vanquisher of dark lords! So know your place!" he finished with a shout bringing his magical presence to bear. The two grangers fell to the ground as the full pressure of his power hit them.

Harry turned to Hermione who had just finished gathering all her things and was standing there in slight shock at seeing the argument between her parents and Harry. "You got everything?" he asked, and she nodded silently, nose still red. There wasn't that much to pack, she had most of her stuff already packed for Hogwarts since she was going to be there year round. She had just needed to fill a small duffel bag with the few clothes she didn't already pack. "Good." his sharingan twisted and the trunk and duffle bag vanished in the swirl of Kamui. "Let's go." he said and together they walked out the door.

Once outside hermione gave a small smile. "Vanquisher of dark lords?" she asked with a slight hiccup and giggle.

Harry let out a small groan. "Don't you start, it was just for show."

* * *

 **One thing I want to be clear the granger's do not care about the fact she is learning magic, they care about the fact that they can't brag about their daughter to other members of their social circle. They constantly pressure her to be the best which is why she goes so crazy when it comes to exam time. If she hadn't gone into the wizarding world she most likely would have snapped under all the pressure. As there she able to slowly learn to relax and enjoy life. That's not to say she doesn't love to read or anything like that, it's just her parents were overbearing. and normally he father isn't physically abusive this was more of he finally reached his limit with her disobedience.**


	13. train Ride Year 2

**Wow thank you Guest, it means a lot to me to know that you have read every story ever written on this site and know them all well enough, as well as having a masters degree in literature, to be able say this story is the worst ever. It means a lot to me for you to take time out of your day to inform me of that.**

 **Okay now that I have gotten the sarcasm out of the way let's get to the other reviews.**

 **J.F.C: I get it I sometime don't like the direction other fanfics go in either. I will read them but a part of me is always disappointed, so i get where you are coming from. And besides isn't that was fanfiction is all about we wish something different happened so we write a story about.**

 **Reithandina: yeah I myself was a little disappointed about the last two chapters as well, not my best work. But you can't expect every chapter to gems.**

* * *

Harry cast a wary eye about Gringotts as he entered, despite still having plenty of money left over from last year. He hadn't even spent a third of what he had removed as he vastly overestimated the prices of his supplies and greatly underestimated the value of a galleon. He was here because after the Potter family lost the manner and several attempts by others to steal the few Potter family magic books remain. They began to store them in a vault at Gringotts and for all the supposed 'evil' of the goblins the truth was they put the full effort forward to limit the amount of influence outsiders held over them. They also angered many old family who proud of their heritage because they cared nothing for who you were related to. Goblins didn't even have last names, believing in the concept that a man or in this case goblin was only worth what they themselves earned. This was also why they considered buying goblin made anything a rental, your ancestor friend or someone else bought the object not you, thus once they died it belong to the crafter of the object once more.

It was also the source of a goblin saying which when translated from gobbledygook roughly translated to 'let's see you do it.' a saying that meant they didn't care who you were descended from you could be the descendant of every powerful magical since the dawn of time and they would only say let's see you do it. That if you claim that you are great because your father slayed a dragon with a single spell, let's see you do it. She managed to hold off an army for a day let's see you do it. The feats of your ancestors didn't matter only your own actions.

They also lived in a semi communistic society, in that your job was chosen for you based on your greatest skills and that when you died everything you own became apart of the whole a resource the entire goblin clan. Something that angered many muggleborns who without thinking immediately thought all goblins were repressed because that what the muggle government said about communism forgetting that A) this was their culture that had been around just as long as human culture if not longer and they rarely got into wars with each other, that for every twenty wars humans had with each other goblins had one. And B) they weren't human! They didn't have the same moral codes or ethics or even the same base nature as humans did.

Not to say pure bloods were any better as they only saw them as animal and beast to serve them.

Trying to steal from them was nearly impossible and they were famously impossible to bribe. Their pride in their security far superseding any riches a wizard could offer. In fact some goblins were so temperamental about any attempts to bypass their security. That two goblin wars had resulted from some of the attempts.

"How may Gringotts help you today?" A goblin asked with a tone that clearly said it would much rather run him through than help him.

"I would like to access one of my vaults and buy an expanded satchel for my friend here." he said pointing to Hermione who seemed distinctly uncomfortable in Gringotts.

The goblin gave a short nod. "That will be fifty galleons." the Goblin said with no hesitation.

"Harry that is ridiculously expensive you can easily get one for far chea-"

"Hermione." Harry interrupted stopping her in her tracks. "Yes goblins charge so much it is basically robbery." instead of being insulted the goblin merely gave a full toothed grin, taking it as a complement. "But they make the best objects when it comes to wardings and charms thus they can get away with selling them at such ridiculous prices. This bag will hold no more than one of the ones at the common stores but it will last a hundred times longer." the bags you got at those stores would last at most two three years before the charms began to break down. Goblins could be called many things most which were probably true but one thing you couldn't call them was shoddy craftsmen.

"Key." the goblin who led them down to the storage vault for the Potter family said holding out his hand. In the same manner as with his other vault the goblin moved the locks allowing another one to appear. "Place your ring there." the Goblin said with a slightly eager look, clearly hoping he was one of the many frauds who pretended to be him, in hopes of laying claim to his fortune.

"Of course." Harry said pressing the face of his family's heir ring again the door causing it shift and open. You could set anything to be a secondary key for the right price most old families went with their headship and heir rings. The goblin frowned as Harry went walked past clearly disappointed he wasn't a fake.

Harry walked inside the veritable library that existed inside the vault while there were many swords and suits of armor it was mostly books. He was looking for a book on elemental magic, and not just spells but changing the very nature of your magic before you cast it. He had finally figure out the missing part of chakra flow and while he would deny it till the day he died he realized what he was missing when he stumbled across a children's show that explained it, about how it was the next step in their training. Finding the books he placed them in his bag before he walked out.

"That will be all." he told the goblin who merely muttered something under his breath before they all got back into the cart a sped back up to the surface.

* * *

Hermione looked confused when the barrier refused to let her pass at King's Cross station. After a few more attempts a trickle of fear began leak into her, what if her father had contacted the ministry. What if he had managed to convince them to not let her back? "Hermione?" Harry said making the girl jump in surprise and let a small shriek. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" he asked giving her a worried look.

"Th-the barrier won't let me through." she said pointing at the barrier. Harry walked up to the pillar and placed his hand on it; frowning when it didn't let him through. Turning his sharingan on the barrier he saw a second layer of magic acting like an adhesive. Normally the barrier made the wall solid unless someone magical or someone who had physical contact with a magical interacted with it, at which point it open up and let the through. The right now when the barrier tried to open the magic there forced it to stay shut. His eyes narrowed and he placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Let's go." his sharingan spun and the landed right on the platform, where as in the muggle world a boy and girl appearing out of nowhere would have caused many people to gap in shock in the wizarding world it got little more than a cursory glance.

As they entered their compartment, Hermione asked what was wrong with the platform. "The house elf I mentioned before seems determined to make itself a nuisance this year." Harry said, house elf were very powerful when it came to wandless magic, something Harry had only discovered near the end of the year last school year much to his annoyance. Because of how his magic flowed, all his accidental magic flowed through his sharingan thus any accidental magic had been passed off as an ability of the sharingan and when he entered the wizarding world everyone used wands, he had assumed they were like those weird magical techniques he saw in Obito's memories. As while some only used a single one of those strange hand movements most used several more, finding out from Ollivander that with time one could learn to cast magic without an incantation or as many wand movements let him figure out those hand signs were the same.

He was determined to learn how to cast spells without his wand, it was a fragile stick something easily broken. He knew it was possible Voldemort had conjured a wandless shield that was powerful enough to block a curse at the level of fifth year without even turning around. In fact he cast it without a passing thought. Dumbledore had wandless conjured a mirror for him without any trouble. Which was impressive enough given that conjuration was considered to be one of the hardest magics to master, to do so without a wand spoke volumes of Dumbledore power and control.

Harry sighed with his training to master chakra flow, finish water walking and now learn wandless magic, there would need to be twelve of him running around to get anything done. "Something wrong?" Hermione asked Harry snapping him out of his thoughts of training.

Harry shook his head. "No just thinking about what a busy year I'm going to have." Hermione nodded and went back to her book without another word. He suppressed a frown, ever since he had removed her from the not so tender care of her parents Hermione had been a lot quieter. He knew why, it was the same reason as before he got sharingan he wouldn't say a word while sitting in the library during lunch. For fear of being sent outside or in Hermione's case being sent back to her parents.

He had learned that her father had rarely if ever hit her before and unlike what he thought they didn't so much disapprove of magic as they did of the fact that their daughter was considered just another person with their own social status meaning nothing in wizarding world. It turns out her parents were something of socialites and were annoyed that they couldn't brag about their daughter being top of her class, as saying she was second in a forty even if it was a 'super exclusive school' didn't sound too well.

There was also the fact that they couldn't use her to further their own status by having her make friends with fellow rich kids. They had hoped to arrange a marriage, something that had honestly surprised Harry even in the wizarding world those were not that common, mostly because only the conservative families still arranged them. His father had apparently caused a major stir when he refused to comply with the marriage arranged by his parents even before he had met Harry's mother. Going as far as to dare his father to disown him rather than be forced to be in a loveless marriage. The Potter's had always been a strange family, conservative when it came to their own traditions yet always welcoming new ones as well.

He sighed once more and look out the window as the train began to move, this was going to be a long year he could tell already.


	14. Family

Half-way through the train ride Neville and Daphne found them. Harry saw that Daphne had her Ice-Queen mask up and frowned she normally only used that when she was feeling insecure. "Is everything alright Daphne?"

She turned to him and nodded curtly. "Of course why wouldn't it be?" she was nervous about something, something must have happened.

Before he could respond the compartment door opened and Malfoy entered. "Greengrass I thought you were going to stop hanging out with such rabble." he said sneering at Hermione Neville and Harry.

"This was an available compartment heir Malfoy and I couldn't find another one." she said with complete respect in her tone.

"Well you should know your father won't be too happy about such things." Malfoy smirked and Daphne tensed. Harry's sharingan spun and he held in a snarl.

"Know your place Draco of the _lesser_ house of Malfoy." Harry said emphasizing the word lesser. "One might think you were unaware of the fact that both myself and Mr. Longbottom are from far more ancient houses than your own. It is shame about how the lesser houses educate their heirs if they can not even show proper manners." Malfoy ears turned red.

"Potter! You shouldn't be so smug, especially given how tainted your blood is!" Malfoy blinked and then he on the ground with a broken nose. Except it wasn't Harry who hit him but rather Neville.

"My father will hear about this Greengrass and so will yours!" he shouted running off his bookends following in suit behind him.

The rest of train ride was quiet none of them really saying a word. The only interesting thing about the sorting was the fact that he realized the Hat was also a Concept. Which he supposed made sense it was a thousand years old it was bound to happen to such a powerful artifact.

* * *

The next day right as the group met up Harry cast an illusion and pulled them into one of the rooms just outside the great hall. "What happened?" Harry asked his sharingan spinning as he looked at Daphne.

She shifted around uncomfortably. She never had him use his sharingan on her before and it felt very intimidating to have the blood reds eyes staring you down. "Nothing." she said standing up straight. "My father just reminded me of my duty to my family."

"The Greengrass family has always been a matriarchal family, what happened to your mother?" Harry asked.

"She passed and until I reach majority my father shall run the affairs of the family." she said with the same blank expressions.

"And does that include beating you?" he asked with snarl.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked looking at Daphne there wasn't a mark on her.

Harry ignored her and continued. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to see through an illusion?" he asked as his sharingan spun and he shattered the illusion. Under the illusion Daphne had several marks across her face arms and most likely more under her clothing.

He sighed and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Daphne looked down she knew he would be able to see through the illusion but her father took her wand and she was unable to heal herself. he had placed the illusion and told her that she would heal like the filthy animals she insisted on hanging around. She couldn't bring herself to betray Harry and tell her father about his sharingan.

"My parents marriage was arranged before they were born." she said softly. "At the time my family was in far greater standing than my father's house thus the contract was greatly in our favor. When my family lost their seat and most of their influence, my father's family found itself stuck with their heir marrying someone of a lesser house. But the contract like I said was greatly in my family's favor while they could break it with minimal consequences my father's family could not. And with our standing gone we refused and there was nothing they could do about it. My father has been trying for a long time to set up a marriage contract between my sister and Draco." she said spitting his name.

"Why not you?" Hermione asked confused.

"Unlike in the muggle world Hermione sexism is rarer in the wizarding world the Greengrass family is one that is ruled by the women not men. As heir to the family her father couldn't set a marriage contract for her without the permission of the head of house, who is dead, and there won't be another one until Daphne comes of age." Neville explained to the muggleborn and it was unlikely that she would allow such a contract.

"Let me guess your father is willing to spare your sister such a thing if you cosy up to Malfoy by any means necessary including doing whatever he says." Harry finished his sharingan spinning.

She nodded sadly. "If I was heir than I could stop it but while I may be officially the heir my father still holds the ring and he won't give it to me." Harry frowned that was a common tactic among some families hold onto the heir ring till they give into your demands. Without the ring she was powerless.

Harry placed a comforting hand on Daphne's shoulder. "I don't know what it feels like to care about family, but I imagine it feels like what I have with you three. I will do whatever I can help you." he told her looking her in the eyes.

Daphne looked down guiltily. "You don't- I didn't become friends with because-"

"I know Daphne you came to me for my status, but you stayed because you cared." Harry told her, she was a good actor but the sharingan was far better. He decided to take a wait and see and approach with her, he could tell by the way someone's magic moved how they were feeling and never once did he see any signs of betrayal. Of course there were flaws in his sight Snape was almost completely unreadable to him. Of course what he didn't was that he was performing a very basic Legilimency. It worked by reading the basic flow of one's magic as magic was connected to their mind that mind you could through there find out their thoughts. It was also why most Legilimens hated the term mind reading as they found it to be an insult to their skills. As if it was as simple as reading, you had to insert you magic into someone's system and try to understand the complicated mess that was the mind. Harry's sharingan gave him a massive advantage allowing to literally see the magic.

It was actually harder to block the lower level legilimency attacks than a higher one; a lower one read the most basic of emotions, reading the magic without going too deep. It was like a dam it stopped most of the flow of water but a little always slipped through, to stop someone from being able to read you at all spoke of complete mastery of occlumency. A rarity most lords knew enough to stop an outright attack, but there less than a hundred masters of occlumency in the world.

Daphne surprised him by pulling him into a hug. "Thank you." she whispered, Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable. It made Neville realize he was just like them an outcast, hell at least they could lay claim to the fact they could actually remember the last time someone hugged them. Harry looked like a deer in the headlights as the muggle saying went. Like he had never been hugged he patted Daphne on the back, unsure of how to react to a hug.

When Daphne pulled back with a slightly embarrassed look on her face Harry looked relieved. "Sorry about that." she said recomposing herself.

Harry turned Neville. "How was your summer?" He asked clearly wanting to change the subject.

Neville scowled shocking them, they didn't even know his face could make that expression. "My Gran wasn't to happy me getting a new wand. Saying I was dishonoring my father." last year that would have made him cower, and have massively damaged his pride. But after a year of training with Harry and facing down Voldemort his gran wasn't nearly as intimidating as she might have once been.

Harry snorted. "That woman needs to learn to let go of the past. She is trying to force to be someone you are not. Trying remake her son by forcing you into his image."

One part of Hermione wanted scold Harry for being so rude, another part knew how cruel family could be and silenced the first part.

"You're right." Neville sighed, before he showed his right hand revealing to the other two the ring on it, Harry had seen it earlier. "Luckily my father had already claimed headship and the ring was returned to the Trials."

"Trials?" Harry asked.

"Oh right you don't know." Daphne realized, before explaining. "Most older families have some kind of trial for their presumptive heir to go through. A right of passage a way of proving they could handle the burden."

"My family's is being able to make it through a long hallway whilst being attacked. Admittedly it has fallen out of use as now we normally just hand the ring off to the heir. However my Gran never thought I would be able to make it past so easily at my age and couldn't touch the ring."

"Why couldn't she touch the ring?" Hermione asked confused, the politics of the wizarding world were so confusing.

"The ring she could touch, it is the where it is placed she couldn't." Neville clarified. "It is blood magic made to only let those with Longbottom blood and a strong amount of it touch the pedestal. Otherwise…" Neville trailed off and they got the picture.

"I don't understand what you gain from claiming an heir ring this early though you don't become an adult until you are seventeen." Hermione pointed out.

"But there is no limit on claiming the heirship ring and using the power that comes with it." Daphne said. "So long as the head of house doesn't stop them they can do a lot and given Neville's father is currently… incapacitated." she finished awkwardly glancing at Neville who do his credit didn't flinch at the mention of his parents condition. Quickly she continued. "And there is no head of the Potter family no one can go against them within their own family. And with the heirs being underage yet their being no active heads for either house, they can claim proxy for the family and cast one vote and as I told you before appoint vassals."

"So when are you going to do this?" Hermione asked turning to Harry.

"The yule Wizengamot meeting, it is normally when heirs lay their claim." he looked at Neville. "You?" he asked the Gryffindor.

Neville nodded. "Same. My gran won't be too happy about it, but it's my choice not hers." he frowned. "Not that it has stopped from not so subtly implying who I should choose to become a vassal house."

"No doubt she made a several promises to a few lords in exchange for support and now that you aren't doing whatever she tells you it's a bit harder for her to make promises." Daphne said, it had happened more than once in history, a regent for the family making promises only for the heir to not follow through. "This often reflected poorly on whoever made those promises, as it implies either they made promises without the heir knowledge or couldn't properly train the heir to follow through with their promises."

With that said slowly the conversation shifted lighter topics, as they all slowly got used to being back at Hogwarts. As they drifted off back to their common rooms, Harry couldn't help but remember the house elf's warning of danger coming to Hogwarts. Only old family would both own a house elf and treat it so cruelly. But now that he thought about it this was a prime time to attack Hogwarts for political gain. Over half of the ancient families had their heirs at Hogwarts this year, killing one of them could give another faction a major increase in power.


	15. Elements

Harry's sharingan lazily spun as he entered the headmaster's office, he had asked the headmaster for a meeting as soon as he could to warn him about the potential danger that could be entering the school, or maybe even already be in it.

Harry saw the Sorting Hat sitting on top of the shelf behind Dumbledore's desk and got up took it off the shelf, he stared at the enchantments that were weaved into it. Up close and when he had more time he could see how the individual enchantments flowed into one another, even his mangekyou had a hard time telling the different spells apart. He wondered if it was made like this or if over it's many centuries of existence it slowly turned into this.

" _A little of both actually."_ How did it- oh right Legilimency but how did he not sense it. The Hat let out a laugh. " _Boy I have been reading the minds of masters of the art Occlumency since before Nicholas Flamel himself was born. You are good especially for someone your age but trust me you are centuries away from keeping me out."_ Harry nodded, " _now you have a question for me I assume?"_ Harry quirked an eyebrow he thought the Hat was reading his mind. " _I am but I believe it would be rude to probe any deeper than the surface."_

"Do you know anything about elemental manipulation?" He asked the Hat which made a noise of consideration.

" _Are you asking if I know? Or if Obito did?"_

"Both." Harry said he liked to believe he had grown up a bit from last year and was begin to think more about his own life rather than Obito's.

" _I do know and so did he."_ the Hat went silent for a moment and Harry wondered if it had refused to elaborate. Only to fall to the ground as a memory flashed before him, this one much clearer than any before.

* * *

 _The blond man that Harry saw in the mirror stood before Obito and the brown haired girl with the facial markings, off to the side stood the silver haired man as well, but all of them were much younger, no older Harry himself._

" _Alright Obito, let's see what your nature transformation is." the man held out a simple piece to Obito. Who reached out and grasped it. Channeling Chakra into the piece of paper it began to burn._

" _Alright I'm fire natured!" Obito cried cheerfully jumping into the air. The man let out a laugh._

" _Not that surprising most Uchiha are."_

" _That's awesome!" he said cheerfully before shifting sheepishly. "but I don't know how to train that sensei." he admitted._

 _The silver haired boy scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't dead last." Obito scowled._

" _Shut up Kakashi!" the boy shouted to the now named Kakashi._

" _Can't you two go one day without fighting?" the girl sighed exasperated._

 _Obito looked down. "Sorry Rin."_

" _Kakashi don't be mean." the blond haired man scolded before he turned to Obito. "Don't worry most people don't learn nature transformations until they are chunin." he picked up a leaf off the ground. "For fire nature make you chakra burn as hot as possible, till you burn a hole in it." the man showed them the leaf which now had a burnt out hole in the center._

" _That's so cool Minato-sensei!" Obito exclaimed snatching the leaf out of his hand and looking it over. Kakashi looked like he wanted to say something, most likely rude but a look from Minato silenced him._

" _There are two steps in training chakra natures." Minato explained. "For fire release it is burning a leaf as step one and boiling water as the second."_

" _What nature are you sensei?" Rin asked curiously and even Kakashi looked interested._

 _Minato laughed. "I am wind and water release. Wind release involves cutting a leaf in half and splitting flowing water while water release involves drawing water out of a leaf and stopping water flow. For all nature releases the larger area you can affect the greater your control over the element."_

Harry fell out of the memory was a lurch falling on his back. "Will that work for me?" Harry asked the Hat.

" _Yes while there are dozens of different ways to learn elemental control I believe that would be best for you."_ the Hat told him.

"I thought you couldn't give out other people's memories as part of your spell matrix?"

" _I got these memories from you as far as I am concerned these are your memories."_ the Hat told him.

"Interesting conversation?" Dumbledore asked from behind him surprising Harry.

He nodded. "Yes very informative." he didn't elaborate nor did Dumbledore expect him to do so.

"I believe you asked to speak with me for a reason greater than speaking with the Sorting Hat?" Dumbledore said gesturing towards the chair across from his desk as he himself took a seat.

"There is a danger coming to hogwarts this year." Harry said getting straight to the point and Dumbledore's twinkle vanished.

"Tell me more." he ordered leaning forward.

"A house-elf spent the summer stealing my mail when I confronted him he admitted that his master was hatching a plot to attack Hogwarts from within."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked. "This could just as easily be an attempt to have you discredited as an attention seeking child." the Boy-Who-Lived crying wolf when there was no wolf to be found would greatly damage his reputation.

"Positive." Harry said his tomoes spinning. "At the very least the elf was completely convinced."

"I see I shall have the Professors looking for anything that could help find out what this threat is." Dumbledore nodded. "Now is there anything else?" he asked trying to brighten the mood as his twinkle returned.

Harry almost shook his head. "Yes actually do you know of any way I can find my elemental affinity?"

Ah yes there are several magical crystal which can do such things ask professor Flitwick I believe he normally keeps one on hand for his seventh years to use."

"Thank you headmaster." Harry said getting up to leave

"have a nice day, remember classes start tomorrow." he said with a smile as the boy left. His smile shrank but was no less genuine as he considered what had just happened. Harry had trusted him enough to bring this warning to him. He was glad to see the boy cared about others.

" _You are worried for nothing Albus._ " the Hat informed him. " _While he may have the same thirst for knowledge as Tom once did he is not willing to go as far as he was and has gone. He cares for people truly and honestly even if only for those he is close too."_

"What did you speak about?" Dumbledore asked it wasn't unusual for a student to speak to the hat while in his office normally over a small amount of doubt in their sorting.

" _I think you can guess."_ the Hat told him.

"Elemental magic." he speculated.

" _Correct."_

* * *

Harry asked Professor Flitwick if he could use the crystal and the man agreed saying that he normally got at least a student a year that asked to use for personal study.

"Now how it works is that it shows how aligned you are to each element so rather than just showing fire or wind it would show. Sixty percent wind and seven percent fire with thirteen percent water and twenty percent earth." he explained. "Now just channel a small amount of magic into it like you would with your wand."

Harry channeled his magic into the crystal and it glowed for a second as magic flowed into it. The crystal turned a large part red with a slightly smaller part that was green and three smaller colors of yellow, green and blue.

The professor looked closely at the crystal. He hummed in consideration. "It seems you have a majority fire with a slightly small Wind element and a fairly strong mix of the other three." he turned to Harry with a serious look. "Normally I would not let a student as young as you practice something as advanced as elemental manipulation but given how advanced you have shown yourself to be I will give you the benefit of the doubt. However I expect you to very careful this kind of magic in nothing to play with." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Of course professor." he said taking his warning to heart he had seen how dangerous magic could be and he was willing to take the risk.

"Good then good luck and I hope to see keeping up with your classes." the teacher said cheerfully.

* * *

Harry glared at the 'teacher' sitting in front of the room with a pompous smile on his face. Dear God how the boy wanted to smack it off him. This so called test didn't test anything other whether or not you were a fan of his books and read them religiously.

Harry raised his hand. "Yes Mister Potter is there something you need." the blond man smiled at the boy.

"Is this test as well as book an adequate example of how our lessons will be for this year?"

The man beamed and nodded. "Yes it is Mister Potter as you can see in my many books I have given you several examples of how you can get out of a troublesome situation." the man went on to give a long winded speech that could be summed in the phrase 'I'm an egotistical prick.'

When the man revealed the cornish pixies and they began to cause chaos around the classroom as the students ran around scurrying for cover Harry glared at them with his sharingan momentarily dropping the illusion. As soon as he looked at them they began to avoid him giving him a wide berth whilst still causing chaos for everyone else. When the lockhart tried to escape Harry ensnared him in an illusion making it so every time he tried to flee he ended up once more in the center of the room. When Harry got up and opened the door to leave about a dozen of the pixies fled out the door to cause chaos for the rest of the school.

Hermione and Daphne glared at him an hour later. "That was rude." Hermione said.

"He is a fraud." Harry said not looking up from his book. "He has nowhere near enough magic to any of the things he said and the timelines of the books don't match up."

"He is a great man and brilliant teacher." Harry blinked at that. Why was Daphne being so defensive of him. Hermione he could get the girl had a lot of respect for authority but Daphne was a lot more skeptical. His eyes narrow and he snatched one of Lockhart's book from the duo. As he opened the book to read it he saw nothing and frowned at least before he considered something else.

"Read this." he ordered holding the book out to Hermione. The girl looked confused but complied with his order. Harry snarled and ripped the book out of her hand after only a single page. His burned the book with an angry glare.

"HARRY!" Hermione said at the destruction of her book. "I get you do not like but-"

"Finite incantatem." he growled pointing his wand at the duo, normally the spell would be powerful enough to affect them but with the power he put into they felt his magic wash over them.

"Why did you do that?" Daphne asked.

"The book was enchanted so that when women read it, it causes feelings of infatuation and admiration." he growled, finite incantatem was essentially like a hose. It could wash off most lesser spells but was generally useless against the more powerful stuff. When Harry used it though it was more like a powerwash tearing away at the spell like it wasn't even there.

Hermione gasped. "That has to be illegal." she asked looking at the others no way the ministry would allow something like that.

"It is but we can't pin anything on him. He could easily claim the printing company did it to increase sales on their books." Daphne said feeling like she really wanted to rip him a new one.

"I see." Harry growled, it didn't surprise them that from then on Lockhart found himself talking to people who weren't there, walking into walls, tripping over nothing and jumping at shadows.

* * *

 **I don't believe lockhart does this for any other reason than he loves adoration, at this point he is famous enough that he can easily get women to sleep with him without using any magic.**

 **Joe lawyer: do not worry this will not have anything even close to the canon by the time we get to fourth year.**


	16. Halloween

**Harry is very much like madara he is honest about his own power and skill willing to admit when someone is strong then him and show them respect. He also like madara while capable of complex political maneuvers doesn't care to use them preferring the up front approach.**

* * *

The first hint that something strange was going was the attack on Mrs. Norris.

The year had been going fairly normal as expected Harry was the top of every class with Neville being right behind him in practical and Hermione in theory, Daphne fell somewhere in the middle better than Neville at theory and better than Hermione at practical. Though Hermione, Neville and Daphne subscribed to the theory that the only reason Harry was top of his class in DADA even though he never showed up for class after the first day was because Lockhart was to scared to give him a Troll. Though the truth was he put a time illusion over his seat making Lockhart think he was there but also discouraged him from calling on Harry.

Halloween it was Harry's favorite time of the year all the candy he could eat. Daphne watched in amusement as for once Harry acted like every other kid their age and gorged himself on all the candy he could eat, she cast an eye around at the various students with different curses on them. 'Not that it made him lower his guard enough for them to do anything.' she thought as she held in a laugh as Harry deflected another spell that was thrown at him. The student who threw it turned purple.

Up at the staff table Snape sighed his students couldn't let him have day could they, because as soon as this was over those students would come whine to him hoping to get Harry in trouble he would end up have the perfect counter argument and be let off Scot free while the student was humiliated, honestly it was like clock work at this point he didn't know why they even tried anymore.

"Come now Severus smile it's a holiday." Dumbledore told him in his normal jolly tone.

"Of course you enjoy this holiday Albus honestly I don't know who has eaten more candy you or Mr. Potter." Minerva said rolling her eyes and in an almost petulant manner Dumbledore popped another candy into his mouth.

* * *

As the feast slowly came to close the students slowly made their way out and started to head back to the dorms.

Suddenly Harry heard Malfoy shout. ""Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" his face was flush and his eyes were alive, he smirked when several students back up in fear.

"Malfoy is there ever a time when you aren't trying to make yourself the center of attention?" Harry asked, and the difference between the two became obvious once more. Where Malfoy had to push his way to the front the students parted for Harry like the red sea.

"Watch your tone p-" he was cut off by Harry waving his hand and silencing him. Several students gaped at the wandless silencing charm, Malfoy tried to talk for several seconds before scowling when no sound came out. Harry then made a show of drawing his wand where everyone could see and casting several diagnostic spells. That of course was just for show while his sharingan tried to discern the source of what happened.

"What's going on here?" Argus Filch the caretaker asked pushing his way through the crowd. "What's going on?" his eyes landed on his cat and he fell back in horror. "No! MY CAT! WHO DID THIS?!" he demanded looking around his eyes landed on Harry who had just slipped his wand back into his sleeve.

"YOU DID THIS!" he screeched tears in his eyes began to rush towards Harry his arms out stretched. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Harry moved out of the way of the enraged caretaker and Dumbledore swept into the area a moment later quickly removing the cat from it's perch on the torch. "Mr. Potter, Argus come with me." he ordered in a no nonsense tone.

"My office is nearest Headmaster." Lockhart said with all his usual pomp. "Just up stairs-you may-"

"Thank you Gilderoy." Dumbledore said as an almost passing thought as he and the teachers quickly moved up to his office where several of his portraits sat, all of whom ducked out view once they saw they had company.

Once they were all settle down Dumbledore began to look over the cat waving his wand every few moment only to frown a second later.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her..." Harry rolled his eyes at the blatant lie mostly because the idea that this man could perform any spell correctly was absurd.

Filch sobbed and Harry felt some sympathy, the man had very little magic but he did have enough to have a familial bond with the kneezle. It must have hurt to realize that his single constant companion was gone.

Completely oblivious to how unsympathetic he was being Lockhart continued. "... of course I handed out a few amulets to the villagers and a few days later the whole mess was all cleared up."

Finally having enough Harry spoke up. "She's not dead." he said at the same time as Dumbledore who had just finished his scan of the cat.

"Not dead?" Filch muttered a slight tone of hope in his voice. "But why is she all stiff?" he asked confused.

"She's petrified." Dumbledore said.

"Aha I thought so." Lockhart said as if he knew the whole time. Harry temper finally reached it's limit the spell on the books the constant harassment by the man trying to leech off his fame by claiming to giving him tips on being a celebrity.

"No you did not imbecile you were not two seconds ago talking about how it was some made up curse that never existed in the first place now shut up allow the grown ups to talk." Harry said scathingly and Snape looked conflicted on one hand he had just been blatantly rude to professor on the other it was Lockhart and he had been wanting to say that for months.

Lockhart looked insulted but it was clear Dumbledore had also had enough as he continued as if nothing had been said. "I do not know how but do not worry Argus, Professor Sprout has managed to gain some mandrake for the second year herbology lessons she will begin right away with them." Filch seemed happy at that but than Harry spoke up.

"I believe my own family potions farms may have some already grown I would be all too happy to donate some. Tell me headmaster how long of shelf life does the potion have?" he asked, the potter family ever since they became the Potters were potion makers, it was where their name came from the Potterer a famous wizard who invented a dozen potions still used today. In more recent times they had just set up farms and controlled several potions making companies but that was still where most of the family money came from.

"It has a shelf life of two months."

"In that case I shall arrange for enough for half a dozen potions to be made if this is a not just a random attack it would be prudent to have a reserve a student may even be able to tell what attack it if one is attacked."

"Potter is right Headmaster it would also be prudent to keep the fact that we have extra of the potion a secret otherwise the attack might go into hiding or use more...permanent means." Snape said giving a nod in Harry's direction. "I will claim that I had a special order made a month ago and had enough to reverse the cat's condition left over."

"Very good." Dumbledore nodded in thanks to both of them. "I expect everyone here to keep this secret." Filch nodded immediately wanting justice for his cat then everyone turned to Lockhart who looked back at them in confusion.

"What?" he asked not realizing they saw him as the weakest link in this secret.

"Mr. Potter if you would not mind staying behind." Dumbledore asked as everyone began to leave the office. Lockhart stood at the door as everyone began to leave clearly planning on staying behind. "I wish to speak with him alone Gilderoy." Dumbledore said and the man pouted but left.

With a quick wave of his wand Dumbledore froze all the portraits in place. "Now what did you see?" Dumbledore asked leaning close.

"How did you know my eyes let me see magic?" Harry asked slightly confused he let nothing slip about his eyes last time they talked.

Dumbledore gave a knowing smile. "Somehow I doubt your eyes allowed you to feel the vibrations of the earth." he had to concede that point it would be pretty obvious that if his special ability revolved around his eyes that he had some kind of second sight.

"I am curious though what did you see?" he asked repeating his question.

"I saw…" Harry trailed off considering it for a moment. "It almost seemed like an extremely over powered stasis charm. Stopping anything from moving even time."

"Did you the magical trace of whoever did it?" Dumbledore asked.

"There was no human trace to be found whatever this thing is it is not human not in the slightest." Dumbledore frowned that both greatly narrowed the list but also increased it.

"Please tell me if you see anything more." Dumbledore requested polite as ever. He stood up straight. "Now I believe you have classes in the morning and it will not due for you to sleep through your first class."

"Not like a go to Lockhart's class anyway." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the blatant admittance to skiving. "I hope whoever you hire next year is far better." Harry said before leaving the office, Dumbledore followed along a moment later unfreezing the portraits and leaving the office, leaving the portraits to wonder what had happened.

* * *

Harry entered the common rooms to see a party in full swing and his eyes narrowed. "Those mudbloods are finally going to get what they deserve." one student cheered making a cry go out. "The heir will teach them thei-" his mouth continued to move but no sound came out a moment later the music that had been playing cut out.

It didn't take to long for people to realize who had ended their party. "Watch it Potter the heir might not-" Harry didn't let him finish his sentence waving his wand and knocking him in the wall where he fell unconscious.

"I am going to give everyone here ten seconds to go to their dorms and pretend nothing this never happened." he had enough of this Lockhart had pushed him to his limit and he was done allowing these fools to think they were invincible.

Several students waved their wands and Harry felt a spell wash over him and realized what it was a spell to detect invisible or unseen people. They wanted to make sure he was actually there before confronting him. He smirked. "I am right here I do not to hide to beat you in a fight."

"Sure Potter, you can't run now." one student said mocking with sneer drawing wand and Harry sneered right back.

"I never run." he stated giving them a dismissive look. "you fools are just too blind to see me walk right past you."

Two students growled and fire spells at him with a cry Harry blocked the spells his sharingan copying them before he waved his wand and sent both of them to the floor with two quick stunners. That set off the rest of the students while most of them got clear and wanted no part of this almost a quarter stayed to try and take him down a peg. Most expected this to be over a few seconds as skilled as he was there was no way he could take on fifty students at the same time.

And they were right about how long it took just not who won. Harry deflected any spell thrown at him with admittedly great difficult sheer numbers made this difficult. But none of them notice him weaving a subtle illusion to throw off their aim slightly causing several of them to go down from friendly fire. Finally he had enough. "Time's up." he stated before letting loose a controlled yet powerful banishing charm which knocked half the students onto their backs. Than he went onto the offensive. In less than three seconds every student who attacked him was lying on their back disarmed.

"If any of you wish to try again I dare you." he told them but not single one of them moved too shocked at the fact that this twelve year old boy had taken down over a quarter of Slytherin house on his own. He walked towards the dorms and several students tripped over themselves to get out of his way. Harry entered his room and went to sleep, casting several wards to keep out any surprise attackers.


	17. Rogue Bludger

Harry's sharingan lazily spun as he sat in the stands watching the quidditch match it was gryffindor vs slytherin and it was a close game. True gryffindor was more skilled but the superiors quality of brooms allowed slytherin to keep pace. Leave it Malfoy to buy his way onto the team, which didn't make much sense to begin with he didn't like Malfoy but the boy was skilled at quidditch easily out pacing the gryffindor seeker.

He wondered if it had more to do with the Malfoy's family way of buying their way out of situations and the thought that he might be able to get on the team from pure skill alone was a foreign one.

His eyes caught a bludger flying straight for him and he leaned out of the way letting it harmlessly pass him by. But the bludger immediately did a complete 180 and went straight back for him. Twisting out the way again a frown he noticed it was the same magic as that damn house elf again. This made three times now it had tried to remove him from hogwarts.

As people noticed the bludger was heading after a student in the stands Harry drew his wand, obliterated the bludger and slipped his wand away before anyone even noticed he had drawn it. To almost everyone around him it seemed as if the bludger just exploded. As the game was stopped and the teachers headed over Lockhart tried to claim credit for the destruction of the bludger.

"Not to worry students I have dealt with the bludger now if you would clear a path so we may investigate the remains."

"No you didn't." Harry said with holding an eye roll. "I destroyed the bludger."

Lockhart let out an embarrassed laugh. "Now mr. Potter there is no shame in needing help." he said clearly having expected the student who did destroy the bludger to let him claim to have done so. With any other student it would have been seen as a sad attempt to steal a little glory.

"What spell did you use then?"

"The bombarda hex of course." go nice a simple something a normal if prestigious student wouldn't know-

"Wrong it was reducto curse." he said cutting off Lockhart's train of thought.

Flitwick looked up from where he was examining the remains of the bludger. "He is right it was the reducto curse."

Lockhart flushed in embarrassment but luckily for him Dumbledore began to speak to Harry. "Mr. Potter do you have any idea why the bludger attacked you?"

"Several each just as likely as the last." he told the headmaster. "But do not worry I can take of myself." he said gesturing to the remains of the bludger.

"Of course." Dumbledore nodded. "But please do tell me of any other attack on your person." he requested before leaving.

Harry considered what had happened, it was the house-elf from before either it had broken through his spell or it had found a work around perhaps a bit of both.

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open as he felt something appear in his room. His wand was in his hand in the blink of an eye and he was out of bed his sharingan spinning. "Come out." he ordered noting that his roommates had been placed under a sleeping spell. Nothing happen so he tried once more. "Come out Dobby." he commanded recognizing the magic.

With a near silent pop the elf appeared in front of him. "Mister Harry Potter Sir is in danger and must leave."

"How did you break my spell that ordered you not to bother me?"

The elf seemed to be both nervous and smug at the same time. "Dobby does not know what Mister Harry Potter Sir is talking about Dobby is trying to remove everyone from the school he is just starting with the students who be the most likely target."

Cunning little thing, true enough the heir to house of Potter as well as the vanquisher of the previous dark lord would no doubt be the most likely student to be targeted. "Well played." he conceded. "But I shall not leave and you will tell me what you know." he ordered the elf grabbed it's ears and looked like it desperately wanted to say something.

"Dobby can not!" the elf shouted in despair but before it could go through the routine of beating itself with a random object Harry decided to try a different approach.

"What about, your master's favorite color?" Harry asked making the elf confused. "Is Green, Red, Blue or Yellow." the Elf's eyes widened in realization and it nodded.

"Master's favorite color is green."

"Is your master a fan of the color pink or blue?"

"Blue." Dobby nodded eagerly.

"What's their favorite number is it between one and seven or beyond that."

"Two!" the elf cried cheerfully.

Harry considered what he knew about his year mates. Crabbe and goyle were out as their parents were just as stupid as their children, Blaise's mother may have been a killer but she most certainly was a mass murder who killed children she was far too materialistic. "Are they more well known for their knots or bad faith." he asked as that only left Malfoy whose name meant bad faith or Nott.

"Very bad faith." Dobby nodded understanding the meaning.

"Does the lesser faith know of what is going on?" Does Draco know? Dobby didn't say anything just shaking his head. "Does this have anything to do with Voldemort?"

Dobby considered it but shook his head. "Not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Harry considered what he had said, the way he acted implied that he was trying to hint at something.

"Do his Death Eaters have something to do with it?" Dobby nodded, Harry considered common ways to attack someplace and the first thing that came to mind was cursed objects. "Is it a cursed object?" Dobby was nearly jumping for joy now as he nodded. "But how?" he muttered aloud, how would you get something like that around dumbledore at least hide it from his senses. "Does a student have it?" Dobby nodded.

"Pink or blue?"

"Pink." the Elf told him before looking down ashamed. "Dobby does not know anything else only that the student is young."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said with a nod and Dobby looked ready to cry in joy at the complement. "you have done much now go back to your master quickly before he notices you are gone." Dobby nodded and vanished in another crack.

* * *

Harry strode out of his dorm room and began to make his way to the headmaster's office, he arrived just in time to see Dumbledore stride out in a rush. " what are you doing out so late?"

"I know who is behind the attacks." he answered following the headmaster as he walked. "What has happened?"

"There has been another attack." Dumbledore answered, he had admitted that for the briefest moment he entertained the idea that perhaps Harry was behind the attacks like several rumors suggested before he dismissed it, the boy had worn the Sorting Hat if he had a plan that endangered the students any secrecy spells would have been disabled and he would have been told. "A first year. Tell me who is behind the attacks?"

"Draco Malfoy's father Lucil I believe his name is."

Dumbledore's lips quirked upwards despite the situation. "Lucius Mr Potter and how do you know this?" He asked peering at Harry but not in an accusing way.

"His house elf told me." Harry answered with a small smirk. "He is very good at the guessing game his master's favorite color is green his favorite number is two and he is of very bad faith."

Dumbledore ran what was just said through his head, a slytherin with a second year whose name meant bad faith. "Well done Mr. Potter." He congratulated.

* * *

"What is Mr. Potter doing here?" Professor Mcgonagall asked sharply upon seeing the second year slytherin.

"He recently came to me with information on who is behind the attacks." Her eyes narrowed at him as she turned to the petrified student.

"It was Mr Creevy it seems he was taking pictures at night again and the creature caught him." The boy had a habit of sneaking out to take pictures of the school.

"Madam Pomfrey do you have the potion?" The headmaster asked seeing the school nurse entering the ward.

"Yes it' right here." The matron of the hospital wing gestured to the potion in her hand. The mandrake potion was an interesting one because all that was required for it to work was physical contact with the affected area drinking it removed the curse or magical effect from the entire body but was much slower. She poured the potion into a spray bottle much like the kind you would use to train a dog and began to spray the petrified boy. It was actually a great way to save on use of the potion it took very little to remove the magical effect and it could cover the entire body in about six squirts at most. Slowly the boy began to move and as soon as he did he flinched and moved backwards quickly, screaming while he did so.

Dumbledore placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Calm down Mr. Creevy you are safe." Harry noticed that Dumbledore had cast a wandless calming charm as he placed his hand on Colin's shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was looking for the door that you can only see at midnight… you know the purple one that's on the fourth floor?" he asked nervously.

"I know of it." Dumbledore nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Well I heard about it from some upper years and wanted a picture to show my brother, and then there was this huge snake with yellow eyes." the boy shivered and shrunk into himself remembering the eyes not that Harry could blame him he doubted getting petrified was a pleasant experience. "What happened how am I awake?" he remembered how they only managed to save the cat because Professor Snape had already had some of the necessary potion made.

"Thanks to a donation from Mr. Potter we have managed to make several doses of the Mandrake potion, but we will have to ask you to remain hidden as we do not wish for the culprit to know that we have means to counter their magic least they decide to use more deadly magic." Dumbledore told the young first year who beamed at Harry.

"I knew you weren't evil like they said." he said cheerfully and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks." he said simply, unused to being complemented by fellow students.

"I do apologize for the need to remain hidden." Dumbledore told him.

"It's okay you have stop the bad guy right?" he exclaimed in a loud tone something Harry was beginning to realize was his common tone of voice.

"Thank you for understanding my boy, if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask." Dumbledore told the boy who shyly nodded at that.

"Well there is one thing…" he muttered shyly pink staining his cheeks.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

He mumbled something under his breath and Dumbledore chuckled. "Could you speak up my boy I am afraid my hearing is not what it used to be."

"Could Harry train me in magic?" he whispered nervously, glancing at Harry who was caught completely off guard.

"Me?" Harry asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Well you are top of your year and I heard that you dueled Professor Quirrell last year and won." he stated, there was more Harry was the boy-who-lived and that was clearly one of the reasons he wanted to learn from Harry. Not that Harry could blame him he was a boy who had been told all these fantastical tales of the boy-who-lived and he didn't know any better.

"Sure thing kid." Harry told Colin making him beam at him once more. "Now get some sleep." he said waving his hand and casting a sleeping charm which wouldn't have worked if hadn't already been so tired.

"Impressive wandless magic Mr. Potter." Dumbledore complimented as he stood. "Was there anything else?"

Harry nodded "Yes who ever is being controlled or is at least the source of the curse is a young girl no older than me."

"Thank you Mister Potter and goodnight." he told Harry as he went off to bed.

* * *

 **Done so quick answer for several reviews I do not know where the new cover image comes from I looked for the artist but I could not find them as there were several different people who posted the image I could not find the author if someone knows please tell me.**


	18. The Dueling Club

**Guest who claims things should be a lot different because of the change in power of people like dumbledore. Um name seven specific things you know about the war with voldemort; actual events that happened. What you can't? How about grindelwald name ten ways he affected world war 2 directly. Technically nothing in the world should be the same everything should be different for any series where magic actually exists. One thing people constantly forget is that the odds of all of history happening the same once magic becomes real in zero. We know nothing about what happened in the wizarding world during those time except that when voldemort was around everyone was afraid and harry got rid of him.**

* * *

Harry watched in annoyance as Lockhart jumped onto the dueling platform, why was this fraud here? Flitwick was a former dueling champion several times over and both Snape and Mcgonagall were great duelists in their own right. "Can everyone see me? Everyone hear me?" Lockhart asked as he looked out across the room.

"I wish I couldn't." Neville muttered to Harry, making him crack a smile.

"Now Professor Snape has agreed to help me demonstrate proper dueling form, he tells me he has done a bit of dueling himself." the 'Professor' said with a large smile; meanwhile, Snape looked like he was trying to perform the incendio charm with nothing but his glare. Sadly he failed much to the disappointment of his male students.

"I never thought I'd say this but I hope Snape wins." Ron Weasley muttered.

"Here's hoping." Harry muttered their annoyance at Lockhart so great they momentarily forgot their dislike for one another.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One... two... three..."

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

To most of the class it would seemed that Snape had reacted with lightning speed and knocked Lockhart back with great finesse, but Harry saw the truth his sharingan had seen every movement: Snape had struck fast but Harry saw it was with casual ease no real effort.

Lockhart got unsteadily to his feet. "Well as you can see that was the disarming charm- I seemed to lost my wand- ah thank you miss Brown." the professor said taking his wand from the giggling Gryffindor.

"Damn if had used just a little more force he might have ended up in a coma." Harry grumbled.

"Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me -" he said with a noticeable quiver in his voice as Snape continued to glare at him.

The two of them quickly moved through the crowd picking pairs. Harry got paired with a nervous Ravenclaw who looked ready to bolt as soon as he saw who he was up against. As the duels began Harry paid little attention to the raven instead paying close attention to the upper years who were dueling while many showed very little skill some did stand out and could even give him a challenge. Cedric Diggory was definitely quick with a wand and very good with transfiguration.

Harry's opponent apparently decided that getting ignored was more annoying than facing him was threatening. Lifting his wand he began to curse him. " _Sec-"_ Harry absentmindedly waved his wand and sent the boy flying back before twisting it and disarming him as well. Several of his classmates stared at him in utter shock at the casual ease with which he had defeated a classmate.

Harry's attention was drawn to the seventh years who were using more elemental spells than the rest; he smirked as he copied them. One of the magical books he read suggested casting elemental spells slowly and for long periods of time and focus on the feeling of your magic turning into that element. He had already made great progress with his elemental transformation having just begun the second step he was sure by the time valentine's day came around he will have finished exercise. He was surprised at how easily fire magic came to him but realized there had to be some kind of balance it took him years to learn all the chakra control exercises despite the fact it should have at most taken him a year.

Snape looked around disappointed as he saw most students even sixth years performing terribly, he expected better from them. Then he saw Potter without even paying attention knockdown and disarm an opponent. Why was it that the student he wanted to hate the most was sometimes the only one that let him keep his sanity? "Potter!" he called drawing most of the rooms attention: a majority of the so called 'duels' had ended meaning most students were now paying attention to him. "Would you like to come up here and show the rest of the class your skill in dueling?" he requested, Harry nodded and moved up to the center and only proper dueling platform in the room. He wondered what Snape was planning; he was very neutral when it came to Harry and if he wanted to make a point he would never target his own snakes but rather an easier target like a gryffindor.

Harry adopted a proper stance, Daphne and Neville insisted on him learning the basics. Something about how as the boy-who-lived he was likely to be challenged to prove a point by some of the darker families.

"Mister Diggory if you would?" Snape said to the fourth year hufflepuff completely ignoring Lockhart who was saying he could efficiate.

"R-right." the young man nodded holding up his wand. "Three… two… one… Begin!" he declared setting off a bang with his wand in the process.

Snape leapt into action firing off a half a dozen curses in a single second, Harry quickly brought up a powerful shield which intercepted all but the first curse which he twisted around. Harry noted most of the spells were harmless minor jinxes and hexes, it seemed the good professor was a speedcaster; someone who casted dozens of harmless spells that quickly wore down opponents and hid more dangerous curses among the more harmless ones. Stamina was their weak point generally but with training they could overcome it.

Harry extended his shield to cover his feet after he had to jump over a few curses, while to most of the students it seemed like Harry was running and completely unable to fight back for cedric diggory he was reminded of some advice his class had received from Professor Flitwick when someone had asked about his days as a dueling champion. " _Never assume just because an opponent is on the defensive that means they can't fight back, one of the most common forms of evaluating your opponent in a duel is to allow them to attack you long enough so you can figure out their dueling style and begin countering it. One of the most common mistakes young duelists make is assuming that."_

Snape let off a spurt of fire and focused banishing charm at Harry; blocking it he finally decided to go on the offensive. He twirled his wand and let off a wave of fire that forced Snape to summon a shield and finally drop his assault. Harry followed up with several different curses each struck with absolute precision hitting the weak points in the shield Snape had conjured and shattering it. Snape fired off a tripping jinx that Harry dodged before conjuring seven spears and banishing them at Harry, he blocked the first three before the fourth shattered his shield and the fifth slammed into his shoulder dislocating it. He rolled under the last two and transfigured the first three into a pack of wolves much like how Cedric Diggory had earlier though he had far more finesse when it came to the actual transfiguration and guiding of the animals.

Snape reverted the first wolf back into a single spear and skewered the second one with it. Acting fast Harry lit the third one on fire. Snape frozen the wolf as it leapt at him causing it to shatter once it hit the ground.

" _Serpensortia!"_ Snape called but instead of a single snake dozens emerged.

Harry cursed before using one of his more powerful fire spells. " _ignium terram."_ he called stabbing his wand at the ground and causing a surge of fire erupt from the floor destroying most of the snake in blaze of fire.

Snape abruptly lowered his wand. "Well done Mr. Potter." He congratulated before turning his attention to the rest of the class. "You see that is how dueling performed it is not a game of chess where one of you casts a spell and then it is the other person's turn. When you enter a duel you should-" he cut off by a cry of fear from one of the second years Justin Finch-Fletchley as one of snakes that survived had been blasted off the table and was now headed right for him.

Harry stepped forward immediately and his sharingan spun " _stop_." He ordered and the snake immediately went limp on ground staring at him.

Snape stepped forward and before Lockhart could most likely screw something up he banished the creature. Harry turned to Justin and expected some kind of grateful look or maybe just a relieved one. Instead he got a look of horror.

"W-what d-d-do-o you think you-r-r playing at p-Potter?" Justin stuttered out, fear in his eyes before he rushed out of the hall.

* * *

"You're a parselmouth." Neville told him a while later once they had left the great hall. "In Britain it is seen as the mark of a dark wizard. Especially considering that Voldemort was one and made sure everyone knew that."

"Yes but remember Voldemort left some of his magic in until last year when it was removed by his spectre trying to possess me most likely it was left behind from me having that magic in me for years." He reason and Daphne made a noise of disbelief.

"Try convincing everyone else of that." She challenged him.

* * *

Harry walked through the halls headed for the great hall and the students parted around him like the Red Sea making sure they didn't get in his way. If there was one good thing to this whole heir of Slytherin thing it was that people finally left him alone. "Halt foul demon!"

"Yes freeze in the name of all that is good and sparkles!"

"Good and sparkles really?"

"Oh what you have something better?" Harry cracked a smile at the bantering Weasley twins.

"Is this going to take long I do have places to be?" Harry asked glancing his watch.

"Do not go anywhere vile villain!"

"Vile villain I thought we were going with foul demon?"

The other twin looked at his brother. "He can be both a vile villain and foul demon." He told his twin.

"Yes but people might be confused when they are telling the tale of our heroic deeds."

The both turned back to Harry. "I am Fred the Fancy!"

"And I am George the Galloping."

"Hey George, hey Fred." He said to the twins easily telling them apart.

"See you must be a demon only a demon could tell the two of us apart."

"No he could tell I am George because I am better looking than you." Harry chuckled and continued on his way.

"Now are what you have done?" Fred scolded. "What kind of heroes are we now our villain just walked off without us slaying him."

"Well it's not my fault it is clearly…" Harry stopped chuckling as he entered the great hall the twins had been in a one sided prank war with him since last year when he easily dodged all their pranks with little effort. After that they had become determined to get him with one of their pranks they had even tried a suicide rush by making themselves the prank and trying to catch him.

He entered the hall and heard a group of hufflepuffs muttering about how he had to be the heir of slytherin and that Voldemort clearly didn't want a rival. Harry stood behind the gossiping hufflepuffs waiting for them to notice him. Slowly one of them saw him and went dead silent looking very much like how Colin had looked when he had been petrified. "Hannah?" asked Ernie with a worried look he turned around slowly and gained a similar complexion when he saw who was behind him.

"W-what do you want?" Ernie stuttered out.

"I was wonder how Justin was doing: he seemed rather pale after my duel with Professor Snape."

"We were all there we saw what happened." he said glaring at Harry.

"Then you saw me duel with professor snape and during our duel one of the snakes get blown towards Justin and I stopped it."

"All we heard was you speaking in parseltongue." Hannah said at him. "Sounded like you were egging it on."

"A torkát egy kanállal kirobbantom." he told her in the nicest tone he could and the girl blushed.

"Well- I-" she began to stammer.

"I just said I would like to tear your throat out with a spoon in hungarian so your argument of me sounding like I was egging it on does not work when you are speaking another language." he told her making her pale. "And besides even if I was egging it on it then it clearly ignored me or do you not remember it suddenly going limp and staring at me that is not how a snake prepares to attack."

"Well in case you're getting any ideas I can chase my blood back nine generations and my blood is as pure as anyone's so if you think-"

"I do not care about blood purity; so what possible grudge could I have against muggleborns?"

"Everyone knows you hate the muggles you live with." it was no secret that Harry wasn't fond of his relatives.

"So because I have mild disdain for my relatives I am intent on mass genocide?" he asked with a raised eyebrow; most of the great hall was paying attention to the conversation now not even bothering to act like they were doing something else.

Ernie flushed when he realized how stupid that sounded. "Everyone knows being a Parselmouth is the mark of a dark wizard." he retorted quickly.

"No, many people believe that in europe outside of europe it is just seen as another magical gift. Besides are you imply that three year old me with the ability to speak to snakes was already planning on how to take over the world."

Before Ernie could respond they heard an exasperated sigh. "Come on Harry we know you're an overachiever but now you're just making us look bad;" Neville whined. "I don't even know what I want to do when I graduate and you already plan on taking over the world way to make us look bad." he complained and what was left of Ernie's argument collapsed; as the ridiculousness of what was being implied about Harry was shown.

* * *

 **Done so response to reviews. Also as you see neville is hella confident compared to how he used to be now that isn't to say he still doesn't have issues to work through but those will come up later.**


	19. Yuletide Politics

**Helios7406: that is not a mistake Harry was an eleven year old kid who never had anyone he could share his secrets with, he is not some machiavellian strategist who feels nothing. He wanted friends it was especially difficult for him because remember he has some of obito's memories he has seen the relationship between the various team sevens and the like and he wanted something like that so he was a bit more trusting than he should have been, but he is also way too reliant on his sharingan because remember ever since he got it he could read people like an open book so the idea that someone could hide something from his eye is a completely foreign idea.**

 **Also small naruto fanfic rant here one thing I hate is naruto using the shadow clone jutsu to learn a hundred different things at the same time, or even two different things at the same time. Imagine using shadow clones to learn something like this; using all your shadow clones to learn the same thing can be like turning up the volume on the tv allowing you to hear better aka learn the information with more clarity though too much and it just becomes white noise though admittedly that doesn't seem like it is a problem with naruto, but trying to learn multiple things at the same time is like having your radio on at the same time you have music blasting in the background and trying to watch seven different channels at the same time.**

* * *

Following the confrontation in the great hall most students had given Harry wide berth though that may have had to do with him going toe to toe with Professor Snape than anything else, he may not have been as powerful as say Flitwick but he was still one of the more powerful wizards in britain. Plenty still thought that he was the heir of slytherin but they didn't feel like getting humiliated like Ernie had been.

Of course with Harry's luck right after that confrontation Justin Finch-Fletchley was petrified and immediately following that a whole black market of underground 'protection' charms sprung up. More than a few slytherins had thought to jump on this to make some quick pocket money, wealthy they may have been but their parents did try and teach them some semblance of money management. Harry had put a stop to that quickly by burning their products and telling them if he found out they were trying to peddle their false charms he would very displeased and almost immediately they all stopped most people still scared of him from his complete and utter decimation of a quarter of their house. Neville had laughed and said last year he would have been first in line to buy one of those, given his total lack of self confidence at the time.

Now though it was winter break and time for the yule vacation. Most muggleborns and half bloods tended to call it christmas vacation and for once Harry shared his housemates annoyance with that, he did not like the term christmas in the slightest, every facet of it was a sham, it was stolen from the polytheistic religions by the church because they had to remove any signs of the 'false' gods AKA any threat to their powerbase and it was further removed from it's true origin by various companies and businesses who suddenly saw a way to make money and capitalized on it.

Almost the entire school was going home for once the attacks driving off even the arrogant slytherins; for all their talk of the impure being purged, they were not willing to test how long it would be before one of them would be attacked. Harry was staying as was Neville and Hermione, Daphne was going home despite what Harry wanted, he wanted her here where he could protect her. But she was worried about her sister, her father was still trying to set up a marriage contract with Malfoy and it looked like it was going to happen.

"If he tries anything I want you to break this." he said handing her what looked like a wooden popsicle stick covered in runes. "Me and Hermione have been working on it, break it and I will come." she smiled at him and took it, her body relaxing knowing that he would be there if she needed him.

"Thank you." she said before leaning and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She quickly stepped onto the train and missed Harry touching his cheek in utter surprise.

He stared in shock as the train pulled out of the station his sharingan slowly spinning as the train slowly vanished from his sight.

Harry closed the book he was reading as he finally finished. "Dear god was that boring!" he groaned. "I have literally seen paint dry and that was more interesting, and why are the laws so confusing?" He asked flopping into a chair.

"That can't be that bad." Hermione said rolling her eyes at his drama.

"Page thirty seven paragraph three second sentence." he told her, make her sigh and pick up the book.

"It is illegal to kill a sentient being under a quarter moon on friday the thirteenth during spring for any rituals. Wait what?" she exclaimed not believing what she was reading. "Does that mean it's legal to that on thursday the twelfth." she closed the book and gave him a nod. "I concede your point a lot of the stuff in here is pointless but why are you reading a book called.." she paused to read the front cover. "Obscure and forgotten laws of magical britain?"

"Because you never know when they will come in handy, I now officially know every law in magical britain." he told them making Neville look up from his book on herbology.

"Honestly I have seen you do a lot of scary things but the idea that you could sit down and read all that crap is truly the most terrifying thing I have ever seen you do." he stated making Harry scoff.

"Oh please about a year before I came to hogwarts I got so bored at school I ditched and ended reading the entire library, I can officially say that I can get a master's degree in seven different subjects at least in theory." Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"Stop rubbing it in." she muttered, how was it fair that he got a photographic memory?

"So Hermione trying to kill you and still your eyes aside, how's training going?" Neville asked as Hermione ever so mature stuck her tongue out at him before going back to her book.

"Well I'm halfway done with my fire magic training in another month or so I should be done, but there is some really good news as well." he smirked as his eyes twisted and turned blood red revealing his sharingan except it had changed his left had gained another tomoe. "Two down one to go." he smiled, one more tomoe and he would have a completed sharingan, he knew his eye would not be as powerful as Obito's but he hoped that would remain true, he didn't want the mangekyo for his other eye, he did not want to pay that price. "What about you? Any closer to figuring out what the Stone gave you?" he asked the young pureblood who huffed in annoyance.

"Not even a little nothing has changed in the last few months at least nothing that could connected my new ability, I know Dumbledore said this would take a while but I expected to make some progress." Harry was an anomaly as his sharingan was clearly visible and easy to figure out the basics. It took Dumbledore three years to figure out and begin to control his ability whatever it may be.

"Give it time Rome wasn't built in a day." Hermione told him, "don't stress out over it, it will come to you in time." she said comfortingly. "But are you two ready for the wizengamot meeting?" she asked looking between the two, she heard those meeting could get stressful and it wasn't uncommon for duels to break out.  
"Trust me we are ready." Harry smirked.

* * *

The Yule Wizengamot meeting was the most attended one of them all, it got the most press coverage of all and was one of the few meetings to be publicly broadcast over the Wizarding Wireless. Normally it was talk about the balls certain lords were throwing or the newest lord to ascend to their house seat.

So naturally the biggest conversational piece of the evening was the Boy-Who-Lived taking up his family seat.

"Before we begin this session are there any claims to the house seats." normally a person would bring attention to this and then enter their new place of power but in the case of the yule Meeting it was incredibly common for at least a person or two to claim their seat, so they just asked to get it out of the way.

"Neville of house Longbottom claiming his family seat." Neville said standing confidently much to the surprise of many of the lords there as the Longbottom heir was well known to be to timid though Harry could see slight traces of nervousness in his stance he also so the slightest of frowns on his grandmother's face clearly she did not approve of him taking his seat so young an admittedly reasonable worry given how foolish young lords were known to be.

"Does anyone have any reason for him not to claim his seat?" the speaker asked there was some muttering from both sides but no one objected. "Are there anymore claims?"

Harry stood, "Harry of house Potter claiming his family seat." He said with cool confidence and more than a few lords glared at him no doubt for the humiliation of their children.

"Does anyone have a reason for him to not claim his family seat?" several lords looked like they desperately wanted to say something but a few glances at Dumbledore had them changing their minds.

Lucius Malfoy in particular looked like he wanted to speak up but he seemed almost nervous about something. Smug yet nervous. It wasn't so obvious that anyone could see it, in fact without the sharingan he was sure no would be able to except for a veteran of politics like Dumbledore whose normally serene air took on an almost harsh edge behind his usual smile. More than one of the less subtle lords had made jabs at fellow lords and elected officials about their blood line and the threat at hogwarts to those who weren't purebloods and how they should be careful. Lord Cunningham still had yet to fully recover from the feeling of Dumbledore's raw power pressing down on him as Dumbledore expressed he 'appreciation' of him expressing his concern for a fellow member of Wizengamot even if they didn't always agree with each other on policy. After that all comments be they subtle or otherwise stopped as many lords were reminded that just because he was old did not mean he weak and that he could likely take on every wizard in the room dark and light alike and come out fairly unscathed.

"Are there anymore claimants?" the speaker asked and once more a young lord rose this time from a minor house he was given little thought by the members of the Wizengamot. After two more people claiming their seats the more boring work began.

Harry kept an eye on the malfoy lord out of sheer curiosity wondering why the lord had been so nervous. The man had literally gotten away with murder in the past so why would he be nervous about someone finding out about his planting of a cursed object in a school any all evidence linking him to said object would circumstantial at best- unless did he not know what he was unleashing, there is no possible way Malfoy could have been stupid enough to unleash a cursed object in a school with his son that he had no idea what it did. No wonder he was nervous if the other lords aligned with the dark even his fellow 'former' death eaters found out their heirs and children had been put in danger by Malfoy, they wouldn't take him to court he would just end up having an unfortunate accident.

* * *

 **Done so I find it hard to believe that malfoy knew what he was unleashing he would have done so remember these people may be followers of voldemort but if they found out one of their former comrades had unleashed one of the deadliest magical creatures in the world in the same school their child resided in do think they would just go 'oh okay shame about my kid.' no they would have killed for daring to endanger their family like that.**

 **also they dont yet know that it is a basilisk they suspect but they cant risk jumping to conclusions it could easily be a trick to throw off any investigators a magical construct to hide the real attacker.**

 **lastly I dont know if I said this in a previous comment area but ron was not the ring leader of that little attack on Harry he was gullible first year talked into it by a few more older years. he is not bad just a bit to narrow minded when it comes to slytherins.**


	20. Tournament Announced

Harry blinked as the Minister nervously made his announcement. The entire Wizengamot had been struck silent. Harry didn't recognize the person who spoke but given his demeanor he was likely a wealthy lord of some kind. "Um Minister the International Dueling Tournament is being held in France two years from now." several lords began to mutter about how he had finally snapped and the political pressure that came from being a 'neutral' minister had pushed him over the edge.

The minister seemed extremely flustered. "Well Yes." he agreed his cheeks going red. "It was going to be held there but apparently Lord Flamel decided he wanted it to happen in Britain." To most the idea of a single person being so powerful that they could effect a worldwide event that had been planned years in advance to suddenly change location was ridiculous but Nicholas Flamel wasn't just anyone he was the most powerful and feared wizard in the world. If he wanted the International Dueling Tournament to happen in Britain it would happen one way or another.

Suddenly a piece of advice given to Harry by the headmaster came to mind. " _I recommend you read up on the International Dueling Tournament, you might find it interesting."_ he didn't doubt he was the reason that Nicholas Flamel decided to interfere with International Dueling Tournament. Well he and Neville both of them had used his stone, no doubt he was at the very least curious.

Dumbledore seeing that Minister Fudge was not going to say anything more on the subject decided to continue without him. "Yes Hogwarts will have the honor of hosting the world's first International Youth Dueling Tournament as well." once more whispers erupted. "The top fifteen contenders will have earned a spot in the Gamma category of the adults if so they so choose and the top five will have earned a spot in the Beta category." Now people were outright shouting their objections.

The D.I.L or Dueling International League was arranged into five categories, Epsilon the lowest and typically full of the weakest apprentices who weren't confident in the abilities but wished to test them anyway and wizards just of age to participate looking to test themselves, next was Gamma for the intermediate level apprentices and more skilled wizards who had some experience under their belt this was the largest category. After that was Beta where the very skilled wizards and high level apprentices tried their hand this tended to be the second largest. Second to last was the Alpha category were master wizards did their dueling. Last, smallest and most powerful Omega, these were the titans of the wizarding world typically this was filled with very high level alphas watching to test themselves with maybe half a dozen true Omega. Those omegas were usually thrill seekers those who sought out fights for the sake of fighting and saw tournament as a great way to find battle.

Getting into any category was fairly easy you just had to have the right amount of gold, 1-2 galleons for Epsilon, 10-15 for Gamma, 40-50 for Beta, 70-80 for Alpha and 100-200 for Omega. Any participant who achieved top ten was eligible to reenter the same category for no cost and any top five were eligible to enter one level above for half price and it was possible to advance to the next level during the tournament by getting the top fifteen making you eligible to participate in next level that same year.

But before this children were not allowed, the youngest age was fifteen and that was only to the first two categories the idea that children would be allowed to compete Alpha class was ludicrous few of them would understand the level gap between Beta and Gamma or the even greater gap between Beta and Alpha. Almost all of them would enter thinking they had a chance and be destroyed both figuratively and possibly literally.

"I understand your objections but Nicholas had informed me that he wishes to see the youth of today thrive and push themselves to their limits." Actually he was a much cruder in his phrasing saying the brats need something to toughen them up and if they get their asses kicked and go crying to mommy. Then the wizard world was producing more and more whiny brats every day. Nicholas had never been the most diplomatic of people he was charismatic no doubt but he put little stock in formality because as he once put it to Albus: it's not the man that bows to the king you watch, it the man that get's the king to rise and greet him.

There were several more grumbles but no one had the guts to call out Nicholas Flamel on his bold face lie.

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly and continued. "Now the tournament is still be discussed by several things have already been confirmed. First the tournament shall take place over the course of the entire year in order to not interfere with student classes because of these Hogwarts will be playing host to several delegations from different schools who wish to compete." Already half a dozen schools had sent confirmation that they would be bringing students for the tournament.

"How is Hogwarts going to hold all these students?" Lord Nott asked. "It doesn't have such room." Harry resisted the urge to point out that originally Hogwarts was the only magical school in Europe and that the number of students it held far exceeded that of the current population of Hogwarts especially considering that in the last twelve years Hogwarts had been getting smaller and smaller and while their was a baby boom following the fall of Voldemort they wouldn't actually be coming to Hogwarts until about his third or fourth year.

"The other schools shall be holding their own tournaments for any students who wishes to enter, though Hogwarts will allow any student to enter the major tournament without have to compete in a qualifying tournament." Dumbledore paused for a moment as if in thought. "I have also been informed that the House of Life will be sending members to compete." instead of loud shouts or exclamations of surprise the room went dead silent. The House of Life once laid claim to being the undisputed rulers of the magical world. Their greatest called the Eyes of gods. Supposedly channeling their gods into their mortal form. While still debated to this day if it was just an incredibly powerful skill that anyone could learn or a series of spells they refused no denied that they were powerful and still were. The only organization that could match the full power of the house of Life was the alchemist's guild in Prague run by Nicholas Flamel himself. But while Flamel may have been the oldest human in the world that was undeniably human, the leader of the House of Life Iskandar was easily three times as old as Nicholas Flamel, but unlike Flamel his apparent immortality was not of his own doing but rather the Chief Lector before him who during the fall of egypt cast a now unknown spell to extend his life to an extraordinary degree some theorized that it added the lifespan of every person his master killed during the fall to Iskander's own but no one knew for certain. But the fact that he managed to keep the house of life a dominate power despite also banning become the eye of a god and without Crook of The Pharaoh spoke volumes of his skill and power.

"Chief warlock…" one wizard nervously spoke an elected official this time. "Do you mean to tell us that for the tournament every magical school in the world will be there."

Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "Yes it will be the largest inter-school competition to ever happen." not many lords shared his cheerful demeanor.

"Yes I do understand that." he babbled. "but what about the dangers poised to the students? Plenty of these schools have fierce rivalries the students could be caught up in such scuffles."

"Is that any different then what is going on now?" Harry asked making people turn to him in surprise have expected him to remain silent. "I don't know what your children have told you but during the leading up to a Quidditch game it's not uncommon to see students cursing each other, and I doubt it was much different when you were a boy." he pointed out.

Several lords nodded and more than a few chuckled in fond remembrance of their Hogwarts Years. Lord Nott nodded seemingly appeased though likely he still had reservations. But the debate continued and it was strange to see how it happened, typically there a distinct line between the Liberal and Conservative side of an argument but in this case those lines had become non existent as both sides had members for and against the tournament and various facets of it. He saw the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Arthur Weasley and Lord Lucius Malfoy actually agree on something only for both of them to do a double take as they realized they were working together. Both Neville and Harry found themselves speaking up several times pointing things that would either anger the students or do nothing to begin with.

* * *

Harry walked next to Dumbledore as they headed towards the floo to get back to hogwarts both of them had been stopped several times by various lords and ladies wanted to invite him to their Yule Ball or some such thing. Neville was spending the rest of break with his family so he wasn't heading back with the two of them the various Heads of houses for Hogwarts were making their way back on their own at latter time taking this opportunity to reconnect with old friends and allies.

"I am guess that my use of the Stone is the reason why he suddenly decided that the youth of today should have a chance to prove themselves?" Harry asked as they headed towards the floo.

"Interesting use of illusion I almost didn't noticed." Dumbledore complemented dodging the question. "I see it keeps people from seeing us and makes them avoid us at the same time, those eyes of yours truly are amazing."

"Headmaster…" Harry said staring at him Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes while he is interested in young Mister Longbottom, you are the main reason he decided to have the tournament happen at hogwarts he is interested in the fact that you didn't gain a new ability but rather a foriegn ability that was implanted in your body became completely natural and adapted to your body he is curious to see how skilled you really are." Dumbledore informed him. "Do not expect to be able to hide your abilities from him once he sees you use them Mister Potter he has had centuries of experience with magic and very little gets past him." Harry frowned at that most of the abilities he wanted to keep secret had no basis in magic but rather chakra but he didn't doubt that a man as old Nicholas Flamel could deceiver most of his abilities given time.

"I will keep that in mind when I win the tournament." he nodded and Dumbledore chuckled at his confidence.

"You may be one of the most powerful wizards in the world mister Potter true but power isn't everything and even those your age will surprise you." he warned but knew his warning likely wouldn't be taken to heart the boy reminded oh so much of himself skilled and powerful and very overconfident. Well the boy would learn during the tournament there were plenty of other skilled wizards in the world, even if he won the youth tournament which Albus had a fair amount of confidence that he had a very good chance of doing so, he would learn not to underestimate his opponents. He remembered the tales he heard about the newest members of the house of life the son and daughter of Julius Kane. Yes there were several who could challenge the young Potter.

* * *

 **Done so I am inculding elements of the Kane chronicles but it is not as you understand them more will be revealed in time.**

 **Reviews: about fawkes we will see I myself am not to sure.**


End file.
